


All Grown Up

by VincentValen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen
Summary: After the Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, Grunt is now a full-fledged Krogan and member of Clan Urdnot. However Wrex fails to inform the young warrior of the other effects of becoming a man. Namely that his hormonal and reproductive systems would start kicking in. And being onboard a ship with numerous beautiful women of various races makes it quite... difficult to control himself.
Relationships: Grunt/Ashley Williams, Grunt/EDI, Grunt/Kelly Chambers, Grunt/Liara T'Soni, Grunt/Samantha Traynor, Grunt/Samara, Grunt/Tali'Zorah
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Blueberry Pie (Updated)

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place during the events of Mass Effect 2, briefly before the suicide mission.

Note: If not made clear by the story itself, this takes place during the events of Mass Effect 2, briefly before the suicide mission

Grunt paced back and forth aboard the deck of the portside cargo hold of the SSV Normandy SR2. Each time he reached the ends of the room, he headbutted the wall in frustration. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew one thing was certain: he needed to fuck! Problem was, there weren’t any normal options available to him; not exactly.

The Genophage had made breeding for the krogan race impossible. This was why Warlord Okeer had created him; a tank-bred, free from the effects of the viral plague that kept his race numbers so limited. 

So, given that female krogan weren’t around as often anymore, thus laying with a member of his own race was highly unlikely. Doing his best to ignore the raging hard-on that pulsed below his armor, he pondered over his current possible...releases.

There was the Cerberus commander, Miranda Lawson.

Genetically modified to be “perfect”. Grunt wondered if that perfection covered being spread open by a large, raging krogan cock... 

The problem with possibly choosing her, though, was that Shepard, Grunt’s commander, had clearly shown an interest in her. So, if he were to “claim” her, it might cause problems in the future.

Then, there was the Quarian. Tali’Zorah vas… whatever she went by now. It changed after some court shenanigans her people brought about. Nice, wide hips, perfect for getting pounded. The issue there was the quarian’s health. Those technical fuckers could barely exist out of their suits, so callously tearing her open could make her sick, or possibly die from sudden exposure. Not something he’d care to explain to the rest of the crew.

The Thief, Kasumi Goto - she was more into that box of hers, hanging out with her imaginary boyfriend; she likely wouldn’t be down for a quick shag.

Kelly Chambers, the assistant...secretary...psychologist...person, would probably rather talk to him about his troubles, than actually doing something about them.

There was the Doctor, Chakwas…nah, too old. He’d probably break her hip within one thrust.

Jack, the crazy biotic girl, was an option Grunt had actually considered a possibility. She was a wild one, and had probably fucked things up and down the entire length of the species spectrum.   
The only thing holding him back there, though, was that Jack liked to talk about her sexual conquests. A lot. And if Grunt somehow...underperformed, she’d tell the WHOLE Galaxy, about the “little” krogan, who couldn’t even satisfy a single human.

That left - at least to what his horny-addled, sex-driven mind considered - one last option...the Justicar, Samara. She was old, even by Asari standards, so experience wasn’t a concern there. Very soft-spoken, so wouldn’t go running her mouth off about the event. The challenge was how to convince her. 

Doing it by force was DEFINITELY not an option. Unlike Wrex, Grunt was not a biotic, so he couldn’t expect to contain her power.   
He’d have to do it with words - something the krogan weren’t exactly known for. There were songs sung of their battles, true, but Grunt had only just become ingrained within one clan.

He’d have to think on his feet, then - his brimming libido could be restrained no longer. The determined krogan stomped out of his room, heading for the elevator.

The Justicar Samara could be found doing the same thing she always did, when aboard the Normandy - meditating. She sat cross-legged, on the pristine floor of the Level 2 Observation Room. By herself, as usual. A wide, panoramic window was all that stood between her, and the vast emptiness of space.

For the first time in centuries, she savoured the taste of freedom, having finally put an end to her daughter, Morinth. She had been known, in Asari culture, as an “Ardat-Yakshi”; an asari that killed their mates whenever they melded. Asari of this kind were typically placed in monasteries, living their lives away from a society they would harm. While her other daughters, Rila and Falere, had adjusted to their new lives, Morinth had refused and chose to run away, becoming a killer.

With the aid of Commander Shepard, Omega was where Morinth had met her fate. Although it saddened her to have to execute her own flesh and blood, the Code dictated it. Personal feelings had to be put aside.

Her meditations were interrupted, as she heard a series of heavy stomps approaching the door. Such a sound could only come from...

“Grunt. This is a pleasant surprise. I don’t think you’ve ever visited me before. Or any of our allies, for that matter,” she greeted, not moving from her spot; not even opening her eyes.

“Yeah, well...you see, I...umm...wanted you to...uhh...hear a song from my culture,” the young krogan replied; the nerves in his voice blatantly obvious.

“That sounds pleasant. I haven’t been regaled by krogan songs since my young mercenary days. Please, continue...” she stated, still perfectly in place.

Grunt nodded, fiddling with his omni-tool to find the file he’d acquired from azurefics.net

“Ahem… ‘He laid his eyes upon her, a warrior on the battlefield. Her skin, blue like the raging sea, defended the weak with her majestic shield. Her biotics, powerful, her moves decisive. She tore through the enemy; her strikes were massive. Her bosom was bountiful, her rear delectable, to put it simply: that asari was...beautiful’...” he finished.

“That sounded...lovely. Though I admit, the last part seemed a tad...intimate. Did you mean to read me a story about a krogan that admired an asari? Should I take intrigue in hearing this?” she inquired, smiling slyly.

“I...don’t know what you’re getting at...,” the krogan replied; the Justicar sensed him holding something back. 

“Grunt... if there is something you wish to ask of me...I would request you be more revealing with--,” Samara began.

“FINE! I NEED TO FUCK! OKAY!? A GOOD FUCKING FUCK! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!?” he yelled.

This was what ultimately caught the justicar off-guard, driving her to blink, rise and spin round, facing her addresser. Now that she laid eyes on him, she could tell: something was...off with the tank-bred, somehow; he stood before her, shaking as if in heat of fever. 

“I...I don’t know how to explain it, but...ever since the Rite on Tuchanka, I've been feeling...strange; like I’m going to lose my mind. And if this continues, by the time we reach the Collectors, I’m going to be of no help at all!”

The Justicar scanned his face. “And you have decided that your best chance of an…”outlet”...was I?” she inquired, incredulously, but partially intrigued.

“I’ve weighed my options; you’re the most likely one not to talk about this...after the fact. You don’t care about anything besides your Code, so...I figured you’d just...let this one slide…,” he finished, gazing pleadingly across at her.

Were any other woman approached by an amorous, fuck-hungry krogan, they’d have outright rejected him - or, at the least, began fleeing, screaming for help. Samara, however, did not express herself in such ways...she contemplated her situation. Grunt appeared to be truthful; his body language certainly spoke volumes. And if this uneasiness did carry over to the attack on the Collector base, he would most certainly become a liability. She recited the numerous sutras of the Code in her head, seeking a clear answer, before realizing…she already had one. Her initial doubts were superseded by the “Third Oath of Subsumation” she had sworn to Commander Shepard.

The question now stood: did this situation warrant an action that would serve Shepard’s goals?

Working with Cerberus, underneath Shepard, had certainly been an...interesting affair for her. But this…she wouldn’t be honest with herself to admit she wasn’t taken aback by this; On the one hand, it was an incredulous proposal - indecent, improper. But on the other...she was partially flattered by his reasoning and initial choice in her. How flattered in particular, well, that depended on one thing... 

She looked on at him for a moment, scanning his desperate, hungry gaze.

Was this really happening? To her? It had been so long since the last time she’d done this. And with a Krogan, no less! If the stories were true, then she truly had a…”large” dilemma on her hands. She gazed down to his bulging groin in slight interest. The “perfect” Krogan...how perfect, she wondered...

She closed the distance between them, scanning his large eyes.

“I will consent to your indecent proposal, Krogan”, she began, locking onto his gaze, “but I will also have you know…” She reached around to the side of his head, and whispered, “...there are…”other” things I do care about...than simply my Code…” She ran her slim fingers across his belt. 

She felt him shiver & nod in agreement

“Well...what’s the worst that could happen…?” she thought to herself

“EDI?” she lightly called out.

“Yes, Samara?” replied the AI’s voice through the room’s internal speakers. 

“If you would, please restrict further access to this room, and activate any soundproofing measures it may have. And if you could also cease all monitoring functions of this space, for...a brief period of time, that would be...satisfactory.” She began to smile once more.

“Very well. How long do you wish to maintain this status for?”

Samara glanced at Grunt, who now visibly shook, as if ready to explode.

“I would wager…”, she slowly ran her eyes over the salivating creature before her, “...a few hours, if not several...”

Samara crawled down onto her knees, and began to slowly fiddle with the armor pieces that covered the large, fit, swole krogan’s lower region.

This was proving to be quite the...strenuous task already…

“Grunt, my dear…”, she spoke softly, attempting to calm not only her companion, but herself, “...you need to contain yourself. I cannot begin to…”relieve” you, if I am unable to get to the stem of your frustrations...,”

“I...will try...,” he replied in strain, attempting to slow his heavy breathing.

His body began to cease shaking in heat, and Samara was finally able to release his--

“By the...Goddess...” she exclaimed, Grunt’s massive member spilling out into her soft hands. Samara had enjoyed many partners in her youth, but never one quite so...well-armed... 

Grunt’s impressive cock throbbed heavily in her warm grasp; pulsing, to the rhythm of Grunt’s now rising heartbeat; each pulse sending light little “jumps” to the rather imposing appendage.

Apprehensive, yet still very curious, she lifted the veined, sinewy member up backwards...and nearly gasped at the sight below. Four krogan testicles hung heavy & full between his legs; each one larger than her own fist. She ran a finger lightly over each one. They shivered under her warm touch.

Fresh fruit; ripe for the plucking...just one of those monstrous things held enough quantity to fill her womb. She silently pondered...just how many times would it take...to completely fill her up…

Licking the saliva from the corners of her mouth, she gazed up at him again; her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

She swallowed down the thick lump in her throat, before speaking.

“My, my...Warlord Okeer certainly blessed you with...large advantages in your genetics...”

Grunt snorted. “Your mouth speaks kind words, Justicar...but right now, I’d like it to be doing something other than talking...” he growled, trying for both politeness and impatience. 

She bowed her head, attempting to hide the heat now present in her face as well. Was she having second doubts? Was this fear she now felt...or unbridled excitement?

“Right...” she answered dreamily, before clearing her throat, “Very well, then...l-let’s - ahem - let us begin...” Slowly, she inched her head closer to his magnificent member, her heated breath causing it to rise further.

She began with her tongue. The initial taste as she made contact took her back; she had not been this intimate since bearing her third daughter, many, many star cycles ago.

But she adapted quickly, moving her soft, moist appendage nimbly up and down his lengthy shaft, its great weight requiring her to use both hands to keep it steady.

Grunt began to groan softly, towering above her. “So good...yes...keep going…” he muttered, his eyes shut and mouth open.

She continued, at his behest; licking faster now, attempting to lubricate the entirety of his excitable member; from the wide girth of his slightly-ribbed head, to the muscled base of his thick stem. The four testes began to shiver; preparing for the accumulation, and then glorious release, of all the krogan’s delicious, thick & heavy…

Samara shook her head, attempting to clear it...all of the krogan’s juices, readying it for the process that resulted in their warm, musky, creamy release. 

Grunt continued to groan; louder now, his hands balled into fists, as Samara handled his veined, throbbing cock, better than a Presidium whore. His quick rationale had proven correct; he relaxed, savouring in his reward.

“Justicar...Samara…” he panted, opening his eyes and gazing down at the slim, blue form bobbing between his legs, “...could you...I wonder...could you fit it entirely...inside your mouth?” he smiled weakly.

She returned his expression, and gave the now-moist & shimmering cock three small strokes, luxuriating in both its & Grunt’s rapid response.

Her eyes flickered up at him for a moment...gazing at his anticipated expression once more…

It was now or never...  
Samara pulled her gaze back down to the expectant cock, licking her full lips well. 

She opened her jaw as wide as she could, shutting her eyes, and leaned forward...further...further...until she completely enveloped the vibrating head of his supple, well-stiffened member in her mouth. 

The heat stifled her - Grunt hadn’t been lying, she now realised. He was truly ready to burst at his seams. Growing more confident the further in he entered, she shifted her position, angling herself to allow more of his...substantial hardware inside of her, savouring the salty-sweet taste of his skin. 

She gagged briefly, as he offered a slight thrust. The Justicar, on her knees before the mighty krogan tank-bred, steadily inched more and more of him inside of her tight, moist hole. She pushed the excess saliva forward, further moistening his hardening cock, and began slowly oscillating her head. Her hands let off a blue glow. The expert biotic suppressed her gag reflex, forcing the massive cock deeper and deeper and deeper down inside her tightening throat, until finally…

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Grunt groaned out, doing little to hide the amazement & pleasure across his face, as Samara made full-contact with his groin. It felt good...very good…

She opened her eyes, and spied a gaze at his contorting face…  
It was good...but she could also tell...it wasn’t enough for him. Not yet. 

Not wanting to disappoint the desperate krogan - or fail her Commander - she gently grasped one of his hands, placing it on the back of her head. Now, lightly apply pressure… she mentally instructed him. She gazed up, attempting to determine if he understood her motion. Grunt stared down at her, grinning deviously. 

She knew what was about to happen, but was too slow to stop it.

With one swift stroke, the raging krogan enveloped nearly her entire skull in a single hand, slamming his massive self even further down into her. Samara gagged audibly; the sound strenuous, yet delicious to the krogan’s ears. A large heap of saliva spilled out of her fully-filled mouth, leaking onto his cock and dribbling down her chin, beginning to pool on the floor below.

The krogan violently forced her back and forth along his lengthy shaft, his great, thick slab of meat ravishing her throat deeper each time it entered. He couldn’t contain himself; her soft tonsils rubbed and squeezed his swelling head, edging pre-cum to begin flowing out of it. Her pillow lips were wrapped tightly around the pounding monstrosity; gently massaging forward the rising cum, beckoning it to rise and rise…

Her tongue, wedged beneath the stiffening shaft, continuously rubbed against the krogan’s sensitive spot, just beneath the tip - a spot all males possessed, Samara now realised.

Eyes red and watering, down on her knees, body covered in her own spit and pre-cum, nostrils pushed up so tightly, they nearly closed, leaving her aching for air - Samara must have looked a sight! 

She gazed up at her defiler pleadingly, willing him to stop, slow, drive not too deep inside of her...but deep down...she knew she was helpless…

Remember your oath… she repeated to herself, as even her suppressed gag reflex began to grow strained

Remember...your oath…

She tightened her fists, and shut her eyes, as the once tranquil Observation Room now filled with the heavy grunts of the climaxing krogan, and the wet, sloshing, gulping moans of his newest fuck-toy. 

Samara soon began to grow aware of something… 

There, hiding in the back of her mind…

A sensation of pleasure...one she had not touched or felt since...too long a time…

She was beginning to enjoy this, she realised. Being used; being FUCKED and used, like nothing more than a cheap, metallic Fuck-bot. She swallowed the latest release of pre-cum, and became aware of her eyes shooting up to her sweating forehead.

And as the lurid act continued, seemingly without end, Samara began to feel something inside her body she hadn’t felt in centuries.

She felt her inner-thighs growing wet.

Such a lewd & shameful act - it began to awaken something deep inside her. Something...carnal; something...primal. A hunger, like no other, that could only be sated with one thing…

Who knew, all it took was a young Krogan’s perfectly-bred cock deep inside her to unlock this feeling of ecstasy again. 

“Goddess...what is happening to me?” she wondered. But all thoughts were silenced, as she began to feel it. The striations of his slobbered-up cock vibrating through her jaw.

He was close. Very close. And he knew it.

She began pushing him away, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he increased his speed. Surely he didn’t intend to - no... No! Not inside her! She pushed harder, but once again, was too slow to act.

Throwing all disregard for her aside, Grunt buried the pale blue head inside his massive hands, shoving himself down further into her throat than any cock had ever travelled. 

He unleashed a mighty roar, echoing throughout the empty room, as a massive load began spewing from his pumping shaft. It poured its thick, creamy, sticky liquid deep inside of her; deep enough that she needn’t even swallow; a pipeline of smooth flesh delivering the disgusting, hot cum straight into her shivering throat.

It filled up her pipes, drowned her squashed tongue, and poured out of her mouth, streaming down her face; staining her arms, her legs, her clothes…nearly the entire patch of floor beneath them was covered in white.

The pair remained frozen in place for a long while, as Grunt pushed the last of his seed out into her, before finally sighing, easily releasing his now-limp shaft from her mouth. 

It exited with an audible ‘Pop!’ - and the exhausted krogan fell backwards, a loud, wet thump sounding as he hit the sodden floor. 

Samara, on the other hand, immediately keeled over, gasping for air, as various quantities of still-warm cum began resurfacing from out of her raw throat. She inhaled and gasped for air; each time, exhaling more and more milky, sticky seed into the already wide puddle before her, further staining the once-pristine room.

Panting and rasping for breath, slowly, she turned her gaze upwards, and what she saw...took her by surprise yet again.

Grunt’s cock, which had previously been as limp as a hose without water, was beginning to stiffen up once more. She failed to hide the surprise in her face as she beheld the sight of that magnificent, strobing...“creature” becoming stiff & hard for her once more...

In only a moment, it stood at attention for her; ready & waiting to deposit a second load of warm, salty-sweet breeding fluid into her. She should’ve guessed that only once wouldn't be enough to satisfy a Krogan - especially one newly-initiated to a Clan. She blushed; she had hoped Grunt’s inexperience would've made things...simpler.

She tightened her fist, and closed her eyes, cum still dripping from her lips  
But then, she remembered, she was a Justicar. And no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice - a Justicar got the job done.

She smiled a condescending smile, slowly rising up. 

“It is clear now...this is going to take several efforts on my part,” she spoke, eyes still closed, a hand gently wiping away the remaining residue beneath her bruised lips. Her hands glowed blue again, raising the hefty krogan off the ground slightly, positioning him squarely against the wall. 

With Grunt - and his rising, cum-stained rod - in place, she proceeded towards him, spinning around, situating the throbbing member inside the indent of her scarlet-clad ass. 

Using her biotics to hold him steadily in place, she began her motions once again, raising her rump...slowly up and down...all along the entire length of his sticky probe shaft, taking her time to linger at his sensitive tip... 

As she moved sensuously...up...and down...she felt his stiffness levels rapidly increase against the softness of her cheeks.  
She gazed at him over her shoulder, offering another sly smile, at the grimace of pleasure painted on his face. 

Before she could ask how good it felt - her tight ass softly gripping his thick meat dish through her suit - she felt his even meatier hand envelope her again. It encompassed nearly the full amount of her slim waist, and with little effort, elevated her entirely off the ground. 

She felt the second hand grasp her rear end, attempting to seize a proper grip. In one swift motion, the Justicar felt her skintight outfit tearing open, the sudden rush of cool air making her gasp, exposing her dripping-wet “azure” to the salivating krogan below.

As he positioned himself delicately between her trembling legs, she mentally prayed to herself.

“Goddess, give me the strength...to endure this...”

There was no hesitation; no forethought, no logical mind behind it, as he proceeded to shove every last inch of this throbbing, steel-shafted ramrod deep inside of her, spreading her body wide with its tip alone. 

A loud, wild moan echoed out of Samara’s throat, as Grunt’s member shot through her entrance, igniting every nerve in her lower region, lightning her neurons up like supernovas. 

Its heat inside her was tremendous - she was surprised he didn't immediately unload himself within her again. Now she knew what kind of lover he was: no preparation, no time-wasting on slow, easy penetrations - Grunt got right down to business. 

“Formidable...but also, admirable...” she managed to think, before he thrusted into her again, eliciting a second moan; this one, more guttural and raw. Like an animal. 

She felt both her lips quiver as he moved his hips around, rubbing against her hot, wet insides, which seemed to grow only tighter around his cylindrical pillaging staff, the further in he shoved.

Grunt filled her almost instantly. His movements shook her to the core, causing her to moan louder and louder with every push inwards; she’d never believed she could make such sounds...

She placed a hand over the bulge in her belly; round and swole, as if she were with child again.

“God...damn…” the beastly Krogan heaved behind her; his strong, hot breath pickling the hairs on her neck, “...hard to believe…you popped out...three kids out of this thing. You’re still...so damn tight.” Grunt shifted her around again, before using his hips to bounce her up and down his mighty pillar.

“Grunt...ah...if you could...oh...please refrain...from such comments...hah,” she pleaded, light moans punctuating her breathy words.

“Fine. But it ain’t gonna help...me finish faster.” He leaned in close, and whispered into her ear. “How about you...talk dirty to me, then? I’m sure you’ve said some...real nasty things in your lifetime…”

“That’s...oh!...so...ah!...absurd. What could...possibly make you...mmm...think that...ahhh?”

“Hehehe…” he chuckled, derisively, completely in control. “Why don’t you sneak a peek down, and look at yourself. You’re moving on your own.”

Wide-eyed, Samara gazed down to discover that, indeed, her own body was gyrating, nearly perfectly in rhythm with Grunt’s hulking physique. She was driving her tight, blue ass and stretched-apart “azure” down as hard as she could, garnering as much pleasure as possible out of riding the prime piece of beef that penetrated her body.

“By the Goddes-- AHH,” she cried out once more, cut off by Grunt’s sudden rise to his feet, forcing her body to sink even lower onto his reaming cock. 

“Come on...Justicar…” he panted, excitement and hunger gleaming in his eyes, “...let yourself go, just like me. Bring back all those carnal desires from your maiden years…”

Samara stared down at him, dumbfounded in lust, her bulbous chest bouncing up and down, at his motions. 

“DO IT,” the krogan yelled.

And as his virulent thrusts began to kiss the entrance to her womb, Samara’s eyes went black. Memories began flooding back to her, memories she’d long since forgotten...or, perhaps, suppressed. Flashes of flings with fellow mercenaries, wild romps with asari poledancers; even a risque wager to fuck a varren, doggystyle. Those, and several dozen other encounters over the multitude of years, reminded her of what she’d been before her children, before the Code. What she truly was….

Harder….

“What was that?” Grunt inquired.

“I said...harder. HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF VARREN MEAT! HARDER!,” screamed the Justicar in pleasure.

The krogan acquiesced, increasing the ferocity of his strokes, pounding into the door to her womb, demanding entry for his grandiose sperm.

“Do it, Grunt! Fucking POUND me into OBLIVION! Pour EVERY LAST DROP of your DISGUSTING SEED inside of me! I want to be able to TASTE IT in my FUCKING MOUTH!,” she commanded, now eagerly using her hips to egg him on.

“If that’s what you want. Tell that...old babymaker of yours...to open wide!” he yelled, delivering a final titanic thrust upwards.

All at once, his motion switched gears, doubling in speed & ferocity.   
His raised-tip grazed the dripping insides of her overflowing canal, drawing the very breath from her lips. It squeezed down onto him; tighter and tighter and tighter, until it death-gripped the relentless cock, drawing it in further and further, begging it to cum inside her.

Samara couldn’t think. She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t breathe. She could only feel…

And what she felt next, set her mind on fire.

Samara’s hyper-sensitive body felt it all. The head of his cock bursting into her womb, the torrent of semen that instantly flooded her egg chambers.

The sensation of her tightening cunt, shaking in pleasure, utterly filled to the brim with his warm cum, was overwhelming; she felt herself shiver in his steel grasp, delighting in her first orgasm in centuries.

Grunt, himself, couldn’t be feeling any better. His pent up rage, balled up frustrations, his need to release his seed, and appetite for a good fucking, had all finally been sated. Deliciously so… 

However...a new feeling began to grow inside...

Now that he’d had a taste of sexual dominance and satisfaction...he wanted more. Fuck the excuses, fuck the logic - and fuck the species-difference - he’d make any woman his own; bending them any way to his will...and his glorious, genetically-perfect cock.

As Samara came down from her orgasmic high, she turned, and gazed over her shoulder at her oppressor, her invader, her fuck-mate, her new personal plaything, and watched in sheer amazement as, yet again, his incredible manhood stiffened up...all for her…

Grunt smiled down widely, delighting at the sight of his seed seeping out of her holes; they quivered, lightly shimmering from sweat. They called to him, beckoning him forwards…

They begged for more...

And Samara - weak from fatigue, heavily spent - and spent into - freshly invaded, and probably bruised - she simply smiled back...

Together, they took up their positions once more, as none but the stars looked on at the continuing, delicious filth within...

It was going to be a long...long night...

____________

Hope ya'll enjoy the new digs :)


	2. Blueberry Pie...Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline note: Takes place during ME3, during the side mission to the Attican Traverse

Commander Shepard inspected his weapons, checking them out, along with sneaking a peek at his squad with a smirk. Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams in her tight blue uniform, and Dr. Liara T’Soni with her white scientist outfit. He wondered if the visible cleavage on both of them were on purpose. Even so, his heart belonged to Miranda Lawson, who he hadn’t seen since they’d split before Shepard returned to the Alliance.

“Mission brief Commander?” Ashley asked.

“Right. EDI?” he asked. The voice of the AI soon sounded off in their helmets. “A krogan scouting team has gone missing while investigating rumors of activity at the rachni relay. Urdnot Wrex has requested that the Normandy travel to the Attican Traverse to find out what has occurred. A second team will meet the ground team there.”

“Thanks EDI. We want to keep Wrex happy so this alliance with the Turians goes well. So it’d preferable if we could get this team back in one piece.”

“Wrex being happy is not a sight I’d ever think I’d see,” Liara commented with a chuckle.

“Well if Mordin comes through with that genophage cure, the big fucker might just sing for us,” Ashley added.

“That’ll come later. For now, let’s focus on the current mission,” Shepard said. The shuttle touched down on Utukku, and the trio stepped off. After a short trek, they encountered the second squad of Krogan named Aralakh Company and their leader…

“Grunt!” Shepard called out, stepping forward to slug the Krogan on the shoulder.

“Shepard. Welcome to the fight,” he grunted.

“So you’ve been busy. Leader of your own company?”

“Yeah well, didn’t want to stay on Tuchanka forever. It gets boring. And now we’ve got Rachni to deal. Or the Reaper version of them anyway. They’ve got a bunch of catacombs going down into the planet. We’ve scouted out a fair bit, but too many scouts have gone missing. Probably dead. Seeing as you’re here now, think you can make it deep enough and find the source of this bug problem?”

“No problem. There any data of what you’ve seen so far?” Shepard inquired.

“Yeah in the tent over there. Also found a bunch of old junk. Might be related to those pro...pro...old motherfuckers scientists keep going nuts over.”

Liara’s eyes lit up at the mention. “Protheans you mean?”

“Yeah...that. You sound just like the rest of those smarty-pants. Guessing you’ll want a look at those.”

“Certainly but...there is the mission first.”

“Actually me and the Commander could handle this ourselves. Leave you to do all the geeking out you want,” Ashley offered.

“Are you certain?” Liara said, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. You can brief us over the radio if the scouting data tells you anything we need to know. For now you can be in the tent. Grunt, can you post a guard on her and the shuttle?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah yeah I’ll make sure nothing happens to your bookworm. Now get going,” he replied.

“Ah I missed ya Grunt. Come on Ash,” the Commander said, he and the LC jogging away to the entrance to the caverns.  
“Well then, those artifacts?” Liara said.

“This way,” Grunt said, leading the asari to the research tent. As he led her, a slow grin began to emerge on the krogan. Those caverns were very deep, and the soldier pair were likely to take a while to find out whatever was going on down there...plenty of time indeed.

“Heh heh heh…”

“Something funny Grunt?”

“Just thinking about the last asari I met. Justicar named Samara.”

“You met a Justicar? Fascinating. What was she like?” she said curiously.

“She was delicious…”

“Pardon?”

“Uhh...de...lightful. She was nice.”

“I see...,” Liara said, a bit skeptical of his answer. She hadn’t met the young krogan before, as Shepard had recruited him during his time with Cerberus. So her impression of his personality was basically based off of Wrex. But Wrex at least acted his age. From what she’d heard of Grunt, he was a tank-bred, a scientifically created pure Krogan, made without the handicap of the genophage. As a scientist herself, she was curious about his creation, and the methods that led to it.

That could wait for later, as once the two stepped into the tent, her eyes went right to the Prothean artifacts that had been lazily piled into a corner.

“Fascinating. You’ve been finding these all within the caverns?” she asked.

“Once we got through blasting a bunch of Reaper troops. Seems like a bunch of chicken scratch.”

“I admit this subject matter isn’t for everyone, so I will let that pass. The scouting data you’ve collected?” she asked. Grunt pointed at a workstation behind her. She booted up her omnitool and started to scroll through the information.

“Shepard? How are you doing down there?”

“A lot of darkness, and unfortunately, a few dead Krogan scouts. Sorry Grunt. If it helps it looks like they went down after a hell of a fight,” the Commander stated. Grunt simply...grunted in response.

“From what I’m getting here, you’ve still got several hundred meters until you-,”

RIP

Liara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She turned her head to find the Krogan that was supposed to be guarding her taking his job a bit too literal. He grabbed the now-exposed rear end of hers, jiggling the asari’s buttocks with glee.

“Grunt what on earth are you doing?” she hissed at him quietly. 

“Whatever I want...heh heh heh,” he said with a smile.

“Liara, you were saying something?” Shepard asked.

“Well yes but AH-” she was cut off again by feeling something wet penetrate her asshole.

Grunt had never tasted Samara during their one night stand, she had done most of the work. She also didn’t let him anywhere near her butt. This time though, he was gonna claim everything he wanted.

“You ok there doc?” Ashley inquired over comms.

“I’m...fine. Just a bit surprised by the quality of the Prothean artifacts.” She couldn’t very well tell them she was having her butt eaten out by Grunt. She certainly didn’t want to tell them how...good his tongue felt.

“Good? What are you thinking, Liara?” she thought.

“You’re nearly at the end...ah.” So was Grunt’s tongue in her ass. “Be careful you two.”

“Got it. We’ll contact you if anything comes up,” Shepard responded, the call cutting off shortly after. Just in time for the asari to cum from her ass.

“AHHHHHH,” she screamed out loud, her legs becoming wet as her azure let out fluids of pleasure. She bent over in exhaustion, unknowingly giving the krogan an even more lewd sight to behold.

“You tasted good. Wonder if it’s because Samara has hundreds of years on you, but you’re a bit...sweet,” he commented. Loud clangs sounded out behind her as he removed portions of his armor, sticking his mighty rod between her legs.

Liara in her keeled over position got a good look at it, her eyes lighting up. He began to saw the length back and forth, the wetness between her legs serving as a lubricant making it slick and faster as it went on.

“Grunt please...you must stop this. This is too...ah,” she said, unable to stop herself from moaning as the lurid act continued.

“Asari?” a stern voice came in from over the radio. There was only one person on the Normandy who didn’t refer to her by her name or title.

“Yes...ah...Javik...what do you need?” she managed to get out.

“Your hologram slave keeps asking me many questions about my race. Please inform it that I do not wish to talk to it or I shall have to resort to throwing it out of the airlock.”

“I’ll have a word with Glyph when I...ah...return. Please just be patient.”

“Asari...your voice patterns indicate some level of stress or...hmm. Surely you are not self-pleasuring yourself during a mission?”

“What? Absolutely not,” she said angrily. Technically it wasn’t a lie as she wasn’t the one providing the pleasure at the moment.

“Hmm...we shall see when you return,” he said ominously before cutting off the call.

“Grunt for the last time, cease this behavior or-”

“If you were gonna do something, you would’ve done it by now. Now open wide and say ah,” he said. Before she could say ‘what’, he grabbed the back of her head holding her in place, and used his other hand to aim the head of his throbbing cock upward.

“Oh godd-GLRGHGHHGHGHG,” is all she could get out before her face was flooded by a deluge of cum. The orgasmic waterboarding went on for several seconds before the stream eventually died down, and the asari could gasp for air again as she collapsed to the ground.

“Ahh...it feels good to let loose again. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get laid when all you do is hang around with a bunch of sterile krogan?” Liara couldn’t answer, she was in a state of near unconsciousness. “So many missions and nowhere to unwind, so once I got eyes on the babes Shepard brought down with him I knew I’d have my chance again. Now then...time to fill that ass up,” he said with a grin, grabbing a leg and pulling Liara, positioning her body to have her head down to the ground and her ass all the way up. He didn’t bother tearing more of her clothes off, he already had access to the hole he wanted.

He rubbed the tip of his dick, still dripping cum, all around the asari’s rear end to prepare it for the destruction he was about to bring. Once he felt it was enough, he aimed and placed it against that small hole. And then he pushed. As strong as he was, even he couldn’t just shove it in on the first try. Clearly she’d never used this hole before. Regardless it was only a matter of time before he felt the circle getting wider and wider until finally…

“GAHHHHHHH,” Liara yelled, the pain of the anal penetration snapping her back to reality. The pain wasn’t done yet either, as Grunt shifted his body forward, sinking into her ass inch by inch. While he couldn’t get in all the way, it was deep enough that the pleasure, on his end anyway, was unimaginable.

“Azure is one thing, but your ass is incredible,” he said, beginning the motions of pulling back as much as he could without pulling out, then slamming the length back in.

“AH….GAH...AHH,” were all Liara could say, the pounding her ass was receiving reverberated throughout her body. Each time their hips she felt more of her sanity slipping away. 

“I think I finally understand why the whole galaxy loves the asari so much. Your holes are just open for all,” he grunted, his thrusting getting more and more relentless. He was pounding her ass with so much force, the blue skin of Liara actually began to turn purple.

“Grunt...I...I can’t,” she uttered out.

“Can’t what? Can’t take the pain? Ignore it! Push it out of your mind! What do you think I do when I take a blast from a Marauder, or tangle with my fellow soldiers. I don’t cry about it, I take it, and make it my power!” he roared, before plunging in for a final time.

Liara’s belly bulged as she took in bucketfuls of semen. Her stomach grew more outward, until her throat made a sudden coughing sound, and cum began to shoot from her mouth as she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Expended, Grunt slowly pulled out of her ruined asshole. He stepped back a few steps, stumbling onto a chair, head tilting back as he let out a long satisfied groan.

“I can’t wait for this war to be over. Gonna spend the rest of my days fighting and fucking. Ahhh...,” he sighed.

A few minutes passed in silence before Grunt felt something touching him. He looked down to find Liara, renowned scientist and secret info broker, licking his cock with a hunger in her eyes.  
“Just like Samara...you just can’t help but love it once you’ve had a taste of it,” he said, using a finger to pet his new whore. As she slobbered over his meat stick, he began to grow hard again, and just as he was about to lift her for another ride…

“GRUNT, WE NEED YOU,” a voice yelled over comms.

“Ah shit. Shepard, that you?” he growled.

“Long story short, found the rachni queen, freed her again, but a ton of Reaper troops on the way. Get to our position on the double!” the Commander ordered.

“Got it. Give us five…” he trailed off, noting the need to pick up his armor, as well as clean up Liara to be combat ready again.

“Ten minutes.”

_________________________

Was debating which girl I'd have him go for next, since canon-wise Grunt doesn't interact with the crew much after ME2. Poor boy doesn't even board the Normandy. I chose to go with Liara here as its another asari, and Grunt kinda misses the feeling of the blue MILF he'd sampled long ago :p. Also Ash isn't too big on aliens (yet heheheh). But now I'll start to think about the other ladies in the universe and how he could possibly run into them. See ya in the next chapter :)


	3. Grape Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place after the mission on Rannoch

Grunt never liked being on the Citadel. It was too peaceful, too quiet. Everyone always went around minding their own business. No violence, no fighting, at least on the shiny surface that is. If you wanted the real fun stuff, you headed down to the wards. But everything down there was subpar compared to up top. Fights between drunkards were more entertaining to watch than participate in. Plenty of strippers and whores, but compared to the high-class ‘comfort’ asari, you’d be better off jerking it into a corner in an alley. No prime piece of asses like Samara or Liara. He’d done a lot of killing since his fling with the Shadow Broker but not nearly as much fucking. Breaking her in had given him quite a number of benefits. Having an information broker that had so many details on everyone in the galaxy also be madly in love with your...cock meant he got details on all sorts of possible new holes to fill.

“IT’S OVER, VAKARIAN!” he heard a voice yell.

“Speaking of a new hole,” he thought. He moved around the corner to see a very angry quarian stalking away from a turian. He recognized Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard’s longest serving allies. Grunt worked with him a few times during their mission to stop the Collectors. The quarian was Tali’Zorah Vas...he didn’t feel like expending the brain cells to finish her name again. What he did know thanks to Liara was the two had had googly-eyes for each other for quite a while. Until now it seemed. The turian’s shoulders sagged, which looked weird considering how high they were on the body and he walked away in the other direction. Tali walked right past the krogan without even acknowledging his presence, the anger clear in her posture and stride. It appeared he just bore witness to a very bad breakup. And unlike most individuals, he had no problem being a rebound guy.

“Heh heh heh…,” he chuckled as he set off to follow her.

“Another!” Tali called out, the waiter giving her a look, but taking her empty glass nonetheless. She’d been downing them since her arrival at Purgatory, the closest thing the Citadel had to a nightclub. Trying to drown her sorrows in as much turian brandy as possible. Which is cruel irony in itself. She was drinking to try to forget about a turian, and all her race could afford to drink was from his goddamn race.

“Hey babe, you alone?” she heard a purring voice ask. Without even looking up she could tell it was another turian. And she was in no mood to hear more of that damn familiar voice.

“Yes. And I’d like to stay that way. Please...go,” she slurred.

“I’ve heard that before, and then they all end up not leaving my room anyway. Why don’t you take a second to reconsider and-AGHHH.”

The cocky turian’s cheeky attempt to get laid was suddenly cut off by a mass in the form of a headbutt from the krogan that had been watching from a distance.

“Pretty sure the lady asked you to leave her alone. Go get your scaly dick wet somewhere else,” Grunt growled.

The turian grumbled under his breath, but was not in a position to argue with a krogan, and left the two of them alone.

“Wrex? Is that you?” she drunkenly asked.

“Wrong krogan. It's Grunt,” he answered, plopping himself down next to her.

“Well what I just said to that bosh’tet applies to you as well. Please go.”

“Yeah well unlike that bony scrub, I don’t get discouraged by a drunk quarian. And given that we’ve killed quite a number of geth, Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, and Collectors together, I think I’m in the right place to ask what the hell is going on with you. It’s been a while since the Collector base. What happened to you since then?”

“Long story…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Ugh...I went back to the flotilla, my superiors wanted me to help retake Rannoch due to all the encounters I had with the geth making me an expert on them-*hiccup*. I eventually got Shepard’s help, we found Legion aboard a juggernaut ship, he helped us in killing a Reaper…”

“You killed a Reaper?...That’s kinda hot,” he said.

Tali continued, ignoring the side compliment he just gave her. “We made peace with the geth, though we lost Legion in the end. The geth in turn helped-*hiccup*...helped us with our immune system problems, so we can actually stop wearing our suits much sooner than we ever thought we could.”

“So you could finally get to uhh...having fun?”

“YES!” the quarian suddenly exploded. Apparently he hit the nail right on the head. “I have the ability to be intimate finally with someone else without taking a ton of preventative medication and still getting sick for weeks after the fact, and Garrus actually has the gall to suggest I should stay in the suit. He said he prefers my voice through a filter, can you believe that? I told him I’d prefer to never hear his voice again.”

“Funny you got through all that without another hiccup. Guess anger’s a good distraction. So what are you gonna do now?” he wondered.

“I have no idea...I just want to drink and forget everything.”

“Huh...well you know there’s an old human saying I read on the extranet. There’s a plane going down, everyone onboard is screwed. So in that scenario sometimes you just wanna grab the person closest to you and fuck em, cause you’re gonna be dead soon anyway.”

“Who-*hiccup* wrote that?”

“I dunno some runt named Eli. Point is, regardless of how this war goes, not everyone might live. Hell nobody might live. So do you really want to just use your time just drinking your sorrows away?”

“No...I don’t. Hey Grunt?”

“Yes?” he asked, dragging that ‘s’ out, confident in where this was leading.

“Could you carry me somewhere private?”

And so, the noble horny knight carried the fair and drunk maiden over his shoulder. Lugging her along the Citadel, stopping at times to explain to C-Sec that they were crew mates and he was simply acting in a designated driver capacity and returning her to their ship. Once the fuzz was off his back, he went down to the lower wards, found a hotel, and booked a room.

“Okay, little miss mechanic. You’re somewhere private. Now take your time and get not drunk, ok?”

“Whaaaaaaat? You’re not gonna do it now?” she said, still clearly intoxicated.

“Yeah...hot as you may be, even krogan don’t believe in taking ladies when they’re not all there. No glory in conquering someone that isn’t one hundred percent lucid ya know?”

“Guess...that makes sense,” she replied, drifting off to sleep.

So he waited. This was probably the most patience he’d ever had in waiting to fuck a lady before. He passed the time by looking up the report from Rannoch, and the details Tali had mentioned about the Geth aiding their immune systems. Later he got a very humorous call from a whiny turian. He promised Garrus that he totally had no idea where Tali was, and that he would absolutely tell her he was looking for her if he came across the quarian.

“Shoulda taken her when you had the chance, Vakarian. Oh well, you’ll have to settle for seconds...or thirds...heh heh heh,” he chuckled.

An hour later he finally heard a groan emerge from the quarian as she awakened from her drunken dreams.

“Keelah, how much of that drink did I put in my body?” she muttered.

“About four bottles worth,” he answered.

“Grunt? Oh...so that wasn’t a dream. We haven’t...have we?”

“No we haven’t fucked...yet.”

“Grunt I...I know I sounded open to it, but I’m still not all that ready to expose myself yet.”

“Why’d you blow up at Garrus then?”

“Because-,” she began, sitting up. “He seemed to want me to stay in this forever. I want to come out...but I want to ease into it,” she explained.

“Okay then...we’ll start slow then.” He stood up, dragging the chair he’d been sitting in closer to the bed. He then fiddled with the waist portion of his armor before sitting down again.

“Keelah…” Tali said, watching Grunt’s cock unfurl and plop onto the bed.

“You can start with your feet. And then we’ll go from there.”

“I...I…”

“Planes going down Tali. Don’t miss the chance while it’s there.”

The quarian shuffled around, presenting her long legs. Using the two big...toes of her feet, she clamped around the krogan’s hard staff, and proceeded to fellate it, slowly moving up and down.

“Man your race’s anatomy is weird,” he commented.

“Coming from the race with no necks?”

“...That’s fair. Can’t complain about how you’re using yours though...ahh,” he groaned in pleasure.

“Since we can’t procreate with others normally, quarians became very adept at using our hands and feet to please them instead. Though I haven’t had much practice with krogan before…”

“Much?” he questioned.

“Okay, never. Not many races have had interest in copulating with a quarian. Turians are the closest to being somewhat safe for us, and humans always had that curiosity. Krogan don’t really care,” she explained, her feet quickening the pace.

“Yeah...probably had something to do with us not being able to make kids for all that time. But now that the genophage is cured, we can expand our uh...options. HRGG,” Grunt suddenly let out, his cock spurting out a number of splashes onto the bed and the quarian that occupied it.

“Ahh...think it's safe to say you didn’t need much practice,” he complimented.

“Keelah...and I think it’s safe to say your semen is…” she began, scooping up a bit with her finger and breathing it in. “Ahh...intoxicating.”

“So...what now?” he said, his cock already beginning to stiffen up for round two.

Tali replied with action, fiddling with the lower end of her clothing. She tugged them down only partially, stopping at her knees. Turning sideways, she presented her shapely rear end. 

“Now you fuck me until the plane hits the ground,” she ordered.

“Heh heh heh...yes ma’am,” he said. Standing up, he latched a grip onto those thick hips he once fantasized about, lined his cock up to that dripping wet hole and pressed.

“Perhaps you should have lubed yourself up first before-AHHH,” she said before her lips widened enough to allow him passage within her body.

“That hurt, you bosh’tet.”

“First time having something this big?” he inquired. Tali didn’t answer immediately, only slightly turning her head away. “You’re kidding...first time ever?” At that, she nodded. “Well shit...guess I better make it memorable then huh?” He thrusted deep inside, pounding those glorious hips, and eliciting countless moans from the quarian.

“Fuck...this is what you people have been enjoying all this time? We should’ve fixed our problems with the geth so much sooner,” she said, moaning all the while.

“If I’d known that this is what a virgin hole feels like, I’d have fought your war barehanded if it meant I got to fuck this on a regular basis,” he replied. After one more hard thrust, he tightened his grip on her, lifting the quarian off the bed and falling back onto the chair. The lightweight lady was so easy to lift, he could toss her up with minimal effort, gravity bringing her right back down his length.

“That’s it Grunt, use me like a goddamn sleeve!” she cried out, using her hands to caress his big head as she bounced on his cock with no regard for the possible sickness she could get in the near future.

“Well this time I think I prefer my sleeve to be a bit more...automatic,” he said. He freed up a hand and tugged the rest of her pants off completely, then adjusted the quarian to ride him cowgirl style.

“Giddy up,” he commanded.

Tali complied, hands on his wide shoulders to lift her weight up and down. It was a whole other sensation from simply having him thrust into her. Having it be her actions that brought the pleasure to them both felt sensational.

As she rode, Grunt could feel her breathing rate increase, the insides that gripped his cock pulsating.

“Grunt, I think...I think I’m about to cum,” she said.

“I noticed. I’ll get this last part.”

“This last what-OH KEELAH,” she cried out, Grunt getting a nice handful of her buttocks as he rapidly pounded upwards.

“CUMMING, CUMMING, AHHHHH,” the quarian screamed. The krogan let loose, emptying his quads into her. She threw herself forward, panting as she felt her belly rise with the amount he poured into her body.

“Hah...hah...plane...has actually landed with no problems,” he said with a chuckle.

\-------------------------------

Alrighty got Tali off the list :p, she's always been my favorite of the ME girls, so was a pleasure to pop her cherry so to speak (or grape in this case heh heh heh). As for who's next, dunno there's only so much I can squeeze into the canon story, so might have to stretch out the Citadel DLC quite a bit to get the ladies I have in mind.


	4. A Spot of Tea and a Glass of Orange Juice

Grunt walked about the docks of the Citadel, the E24-28 sections having been converted into a refugee camp. Hundreds of civilians that fled systems that were under occupation by the Reapers came in on a regular basis. He was scanning every human face he saw, trying to locate one particular lady.

“All these faces are so dirty, it's like finding a needle in a pile of shit. You’re sure she was down here somewhere?” he asked his companion.

“According to the Commander, she was,” said the dark-skin lady that was accompanying him. Samantha Traynor was serving aboard the Normandy, which was currently docked for shore leave. 

While the rest of the squad was off-duty, Shepard had asked her to locate a former member of the crew, one Kelly Chambers. When she traveled down to the refugee camp, she came across Grunt, who’d been lounging around with his arm in a sling. The aftermath of a particularly brutal fight on Palaven, Aralakh Company was down but not out, so he’d been sent here to recover. She’d roped him into searching for her, promising to reward him if he located her. Grunt agreed, but only on the condition that he named the reward when this was over.

“Heh heh heh,” he chuckled.

“Something funny?” the Englishwoman asked.

“I’ll tell ya later when we...ah shit,” he replied as they turned the corner.

A pair of batarians were holding a very familiar orange-haired woman at gunpoint. One turned their head to look at the duo who’d come across them.

“Piss off krogan, we’re in the middle of business here,” he growled.

“Grunt? Is that you?” the lady behind the guns called out.

“Yeah...still the psycho chick?”

“Psychologist, Grunt. You never could get that right,” Kelly replied.

“Uh huh...so what’s the deal here?” he inquired.

“Well you know...try to negotiate for supplies for the refugees, next thing ya know someone suggests taking them from the Blue Suns and eh...maybe we shouldn’t have,” she explained with a nervous tic in her voice.

“Yeah you shouldn’t have. Now tell us where you stashed them, or else you’re exiting this camp in a body bag,” the other batarian threatened, jabbing his rifle closer to her face.

“Okay you two. I’ve got a real irritating pain in my arm at the moment, so I’m not exactly up to breaking faces right now. Commander Shepard’s looking for the girl, so how’s about you just let her go and he’ll make it up to your gang later,” Grunt suggested.

“Ha, isn’t that sad. A krogan that doesn’t want to fight just cause he’s a little wounded. What a bitch,” one of them said, laughing off the offer.

“Last chance human. Give up the goods, or else you’re gonna get a lot more than-GAHHHHHHHH,” the first batarian’s words were suddenly turned into a yell as Grunt had come barreling down the space between then, colliding with the thug and sending him flying through the air, landing on a nearby makeshift poker table.

“Son of a bitch,” the other growled, unloading his rifle at the angry krogan. He blocked the bullets with his cast, which was ironically thick enough to act as a shield, and Grunt progressed forward until he could grab the gun with his good arm, squeezing until the barrel was crushed. He then delivered a colossal headbutt to the batarian, knocking him out clean.

It was all done in a matter of seconds, Kelly and Samantha left looking bewildered at the swift violence that had occurred.

“I...did not know krogans could move that fast,” Samantha commented.

“Yeah...they always seemed like immobile tanks to me,” Kelly added.

“This guy belong to you?” a voice at the end called to them. The trio looked to see James Vega, one of the soldiers serving under Shepard, holding the batarian who’d broken the table he’d been playing at.

“Unfortunately yes. James would you mind calling C-Sec down here, these two were holding a friend of ours captive,” Samantha asked.

“No problem Sam. Good thing you had backup,” he replied as he went to go pick up the other Blue Suns member.

“Indeed. Kelly would you like to join me in my room for a cup of tea? It should help you relax after this ordeal,” Samantha offered.

“Sure, that sounds great. Grunt you wanna tag along?” Kelly asked.

“I ain’t got nothing better to do. Besides now you both owe me one,” he said, stomping behind the pair of ladies.

“One what?”

“Oh I told him he’d get something for finding you,” Samantha explained.

“And you didn’t say what?”

“I kinda...chose to let him decide.”

“Anyone ever told you you’re not good at negotiating?” Kelly said.

“No, why?”

“Never mind...lead the way.”

A short while later, the two women and their krogan escort were sitting in an apartment in the Silversun Strip. The ladies were drinking a nice cup of tea while Grunt was laid out on the couch, a large mug of what the humans called ‘beer’. Wasn’t really doing much for him

“This is pretty fancy. How’d you wrangle a place like this Samantha?” Kelly wondered.

“Oh it's not mine, it's the Commander’s. He’s out on shore leave with the rest of the crew, so we’ve got the place to ourselves. So tell me, from one administrative assistant to another, how was it working with the Commander after he was brought back from the dead?” Sam asked.

“Well I was just a yeoman, you’re at least a comms specialist. And Shepard was always pleasant to everyone, even though Cerberus was considered a hostile presence to him. Same for the alien crew he brought on. Right Grunt?” Kelly called out to him.

“Yeah...was nice whenever I actually got a visitor besides Shepard,” he grumbled as a reply.

“Aww, Grunt. You know you coulda left that cargo hold at any time besides just for fighting,” Kelly said.

“Then you’d just try to talk to me about my feelings.”

“Well...how do you feel now?” Samantha asked.

“Ugh you’re gonna go all psycho on me now too? Fine...I feel bored, this beer isn’t doing jack, and my arm’s been ringing in pain since it absorbed the impact of several bullets. So yeah just fucking happy. That enough for your evaluation?” he ranted.

“Oh dear...sorry you’re feeling that way. Is there anything we can do to help?” Kelly asked.

“Hmm…”

“You want us to do what?” Traynor exclaimed.

“Make out. Is that too much to ask?” Grunt said, not seeing a problem.

“I’m not into krogan, so it certainly is!” she refuted.

“Uhh Sam...I think he meant for you and me to make out. With each other,” Kelly interjected.

“Least one of you got it. I was wondering if I actually had to explain it,” the krogan huffed.

“Even so, this is still a ludicrous request. I mean how would you even know we’re into other girls?” Samantha asked.

“You mean besides you telling me just now?” he said. “The psycho there’s bisexual, I got that much from how the crew talked about her during meals in the mess hall. And you haven’t stopped staring at her body until now.”

“I have to agree with Grunt there. He’s quite perceptive for his age,” Kelly said.

“I…-“ Samantha started.

“And don’t think I haven’t seen where your eyes have been either Sam,” she added.

“Even...even so, what makes you think we’d do that for you?”

“You promised a reward for finding the psycho there.”

“Grunt could you please just call me Kelly? If you can’t pronounce ‘psychologist’, you can at least use my name.”

“Fine. You owe me for finding Kelly. And she owes me for saving her ass from those batarians. I don’t think asking two chicks that are into chicks whose lives they owe to you to make out is that big of a deal in comparison.”

“Well...when you put it that way,” Kelly remarked.

“Kelly!” Traynor exclaimed.

“What? This is far from the worst thing he could’ve asked for. And frankly after having your life threatened, making out with a lovely lady like you is certainly the best pick-me-up I can think of,” Kelly said with a shrug.

“Ugh...fine. Let’s at least go upstairs though. That’s...where the bedroom is,” Sam said, still flustered by the krogan’s demand.

Once they moved up, the ladies were seated at the edge of the bed, with Grunt off to the side on another chair.

“Well...let’s see it ladies. And no basic shit either,” he stated.

Traynor stayed idle, her fingers drumming the bedsheets. Kelly rolled her eyes at the hesitation, placing a fingertip under Sam’s neck.

“Don’t be so coy Sam. I’ll take the lead,” the former yeoman said, gently planting her lips on the Normandy’s comm officer. It took a few smooches before Samantha got into it, the two ladies falling deeper into the passion, their hands starting to explore each other's bodies.

“Heh...for all the hesitation she had, it didn’t take much for Traynor to get into it,” Grunt thought. The hot action was a great distraction from the pain in his arm, and instead making his body react in a...different way.

“Why don’t ya take those clothes off, ya look like you’re getting hot enough,” he called out. Kelly took the initiative, reaching under Sam’s top, fondling her breasts with one hand as she fiddled with the straps of her bra. Samantha in turn went low, tugging Kelly’s pants down, digging into her panties.

“Mmm...you sure are handy there, Miss Traynor,” Kelly said, the two falling sideways onto the bed. They shifted their bodies into what Grunt had seen online as the ‘sixty-nine’, Kelly being on top. Sam had pulled off Kelly’s panties by now, and she began to dig her tongue into her snatch. Kelly let out a pleasurable moan, and she responded in kind by pulling Sam’s pants off as well. The two ladies used their tongues like pros, bringing each other to the brink, both climaxing at the same time. Drained from having just came, Kelly dropped onto Sam’s face, the comms officer only having her eyes visible to see what was stomping over to them.

Grunt was now fully erect, and had a very hungry look on his face. Samantha’s eyes lit up as he used his one good arm to aim at Kelly’s tight ass, then started to press against it.

“Sam what are ya doing back there? I’m not really into fisting,” Kelly said hazily. Sam shook her head, unable to make words with a mouthful of pussy muffling her voice.

Suffice to say, when Grunt finally broke through, Kelly’s body jolted up in shock. 

“OH MY GOD!” she yelled, her butthole being widened by the krogan’s massive schlong. She turned her head to find out what was doing the penetration.

“Grunt...what are you doing?” she groaned, as he grinded into her deeper and deeper.

“I couldn’t keep watching with such a boner-inducing show going on in front of me,” he said, moaning in satisfaction.

“Can I get out of here? I really don’t want to see this,” Sam said, recoiling from the sight of the giant cock going in and out of Kelly’s ass. She attempted to wiggle out, but then soon found herself locked in, as Kelly gripped her legs, and went to town on the Englishwoman’s pussy again.

“Kelly! Ah...are you serious right now?” she exclaimed.

“Well...ah...to be honest...ooo...I always wanted to know what a krogan cock felt like. I just didn’t expect it to be up my asshole. Let’s just enjoy the moment,” Kelly remarked. She then dug in her tongue deeper, and upped the pleasure by fingering the dark-skin woman’s asshole as well.

“Good god...you really are as promiscuous as the Commander suggested.”

“Shoulda seen...ah...the outfit I wore to give him dances in his cabin. Grunt...small favor to ask?”

“What is it? I’m getting near offloading here,” Grunt...grunted.

“Yeah about that, think you can pull out for that? Don’t feel like needing my stomach pumped today,” Kelly asked.

“Ugh...fine. Hey Traynor...hold your breath,” he warned.

“Hold it for what?” she said, before that question was swiftly answered. Grunt pulled out of Kelly’s now gaping asshole, aiming the head of his cock downwards.

“Oh don’t you dare-BLPHLPLHLPH,” her voice was quickly gurgled by a large wave of semen that was almost equivalent to waterboarding. It felt like she was drowning, the force causing her to briefly lose consciousness.

When the thick liquid finally stopped making contact with her face, Sam slowly came back to reality, using a hand to wipe what she could off of her face. Blinking enough times, she saw that Grunt hadn’t even slowed down, fucking Kelly’s pussy with glee. Or what passed for glee on a krogan’s face.

“Christ, you two are a couple of horndogs,” she said, unable to find herself looking away from the lewd act just inches above her face.

“Oh hey Sam. It felt so good in my butt, I just had to have it in my pussy too. How do you like the taste of krogan cum?” Kelly asked.

“You must be out of your mind to think I would enjoy the taste of…” she began, before some leftover semen on her face seeped into her mouth. Once it made contact with her tongue, she ceased dialogue, as her mind processed that it actually tasted…

“Good?” she surprisingly said.

“A lesbian that loves the taste of cum. Now that’s funny. Hey Chambers, can I ask a favor now?” Grunt asked.

“And that...ahh..is?” she replied.

“Since I couldn’t blow a load in your ass, is your pussy fair game?”

“Well getting cum out of the womb isn’t as bad as a stomach pump. But how about you split it between us girls half and half?” Kelly suggested.

“What?” Sam said.

“One cumdump for two, coming...right...up!,” he declared, his cock delivering another load, this time into Kelly’s pulsing reproductive system. He then counted off to five in his head, and quickly pulled out. Before Sam even had a second to protest, he jabbed the head of cock into her mouth, dropping the second part of his load all in there. Her eyes lit up as her cheeks bulged, and with no other way to expel it, she began to swallow it down in large gulps.

Grunt pulled back, lumbering back to the chair. “Ahh...feels like I never got hurt to begin with. Thanks for that ladies,” he said.

“Is it safe to say this session was very therapeutic for you?” Kelly giggled.

“Absolutely,” he replied.

“Lovely. Now then, Sam? I believe there’s a whole lotta cum Grunt left over that you can eat up. Interested?” she said, waggling her butt in temptation.

“Definitely,” Sam replied, as she lifted her head to partake in her new favorite delicacy.

\------------------

Well this one was a bit of a challenge. I hadn't wrote F/F yet at this point, so hope I did well enough for ya'll.

As for what's next in this story, there are still a few girls I wanna get to before the grand finale. Just a question of whom to go for next. So what the heck, I'll let ya'll get in on it. Ashley, EDI, or Jack. Bear in mind all 3 will get chapters, ya'll can just influence who's next, see ya later :D


	5. M.R.E

“I. AM. KROGAN!” Grunt roared, blasting his shotgun with glee.

His arm was feeling normal again, and nothing was gonna stop him from getting back to normal. Normal in this case was going nuts with a shotgun. That would look out of place on the Citadel and probably get him arrested, so he went to the best possible place to unwind with a gun legally: the Armax Arsenal Arena. Sure the enemies were holographic, but they were enough to satisfy his krogan bloodlust.

He blasted the final adversary, a geth prime, into pieces and a big ‘YOU WIN’ appeared on a display. He grinned as the numbers of his latest rampage counted up, which then turned into a disgruntled frown when he saw his high score still clocked in just under Shepard’s. The Commander would always be his Battlemaster, but he still had the desire to eventually surpass him. It just wouldn’t be today it seemed.

Once he deposited the rented guns and ammunition in the locker room, he stepped out into the entrance area, wondering what he should do next. Maybe he’d try some of those ‘noodles’ he’d heard some humans muttering about. Lost in his thoughts, he was taken by surprise when he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Easy there big guy, you almost bowled me over,” Ashley Williams said, clad in her blue Spectre armor.

“You? I remember you...that mission in the Attican Traverse. You were with Shepard and Liara,” he recalled.

“Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. Grunt, right?” she said.

“Yeah. What brings you down here?” he asked.

“Shore leave. You?”

“Injury. Feeling better now, so was letting off steam in a...non-lethal way,” he said, jabbing a finger back at the arena.

“Funny that’s where I was heading. Gonna try and beat Shepard’s high score. Well, wish me luck,” she said, passing by the krogan to walk inside the arena.

“Hey,” he called out to her.

“Yeah?”

“I...I’ve been trying to beat that score all day, and I don’t think it can be done alone. So maybe the two of us could uhh...try it together?” he suggested.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, but replied “Sure, I don’t see why not. Won’t be the first time I’ve been on a team with a krogan.” He nodded and followed the woman back into the building. 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’ll be on shotgun duty?” she asked as she debated her loadout.

“Yep,” he said, already having grabbed the M-300 Claymore shotgun he favored so much.

“Figured. Krogans always love it up close and personal. Alright I’ll grab an AR and sniper,” she responded, grabbing the N7 Valiant sniper and Valkyrie assault rifle.

“What do ya feel like shooting?” he inquired.

“Cerberus.”

“That was quick. You know there’s multiple options, right?”

“Yep.”

“Hate them that bad huh?” he said.

“They were already giving humans a bad name. Now they’re trying to stop us from saving the entire galaxy. So yeah...not a fan,” she replied.

“Good...all that hate should make you fight harder...heh heh heh,” he chuckled, as the two finished preparations and stepped into the combat zone.

The round began, holograms of Cerberus troops began to pop into the area, firing at the duo. Ashley ducked into cover and pulled the Valiant out, while Grunt ran right into the fray, letting his shields take the brunt of their fire. He barreled into a nearby squad, sending a trooper flying with a charging headbutt, blasting another with the Claymore. Before the remainder of them unloaded their weapons, they fell to the ground, their heads gone.

“Nice work, takes me a few seconds extra to get the spares,” he called out.

“Thanks! You make for good bait!” she responded. Grunt chuckled. This was actually getting fun.

A few rounds later, the krogan and soldier had racked up a pretty impressive score, it was just a matter of getting through the boss round. An Atlas mech spawned in, flanked by several Guardians with heavy shields.

“Fall back, I’ll get the Guardians,” Ash ordered. Krogan didn’t enjoy retreating, but Grunt had to recognize strategy here. This was usually the round that ate up the most time, due to him being unable to break through the defending ring fast enough.

A trio of shots rang out. Grunt looked over his cover and found the Guardians were all down, the Atlas’s armor was damaged, a large crack on the pilot’s protective cover.

“Oh hell yes,” he yelled, running towards the titanic mech.

“Grunt, you know you can’t just run headstrong into an Atlas,” Ashley said.

“Then blast its cover before I get there,” he responded. The spectre rolled her eyes, switched to the Valkyrie, and unloaded. The explosive shells pounded the outer shell of the Atlas, eventually breaking open the pilot’s chair. Right on cue, Grunt leapt up, grabbing the pilot by the helmet, jabbed the shotgun in his chest, and blew a hole through him.

‘NEW HIGH SCORE’ displayed high above, the Armax Arena launching fireworks in celebration.

“YES!” Grunt roared.

“Woooo!” Ash cheered. She leapt down from her high position, exchanging a high five with the krogan.

“Can’t wait til the Commander sees we broke his record. So, what now?” she asked.

“Umm...ever had noodles?” Grunt said meekly.

A short while later, the pair of fighters were sitting at a table in a restaurant, slurping up a carton of noodles each.

“Ah...hey Grunt?” Ash began.

“Hmm?” he said, his voice muffled by the mouthful of noodles he’d stuffed himself with.

Ashley had to giggle at that before continuing. “We served with the Commander at different times, so we never really got to know each other. I got along with Wrex, who’s your clan leader now from what I heard. But I wanna know more. Soon as you finish slurping all that up,” she said, waiting patiently for the krogan to finish his meal.

‘Schluuuuuuuuuuuurp’ was the noise Grunt made as he gulped down the remainder of the noodles.

“This shit is good,” he said. “Hey waiter! More noodles here pronto!” he called.

“Anyway...not much to tell. I was made in a tank. Made to be the best of the krogan that came before me. Shepard found me, released me into the world. Helped me become a full fledged krogan. Things got...weird after that.”

“Weird? What happened?” Ashley inquired.

“I started having...problems. My mind got distracted, my body started working against me, and the only cure was...uhh,” he drawled off.

“Was?” she egged him on.

“Fucking the nearest females brains out,” he finally answered.

Ashley laughed for a good moment, but she looked at the krogan’s face and realized something. “You’re actually serious? No one ever told you about hormones I presume. They’re the same for every species from the looks of it.”

“Yeah well...I did it once to get my head clear before the mission against the collectors. Now I just do it because it feels really damn good. For me and whoever I’m sticking it into.”

“Like?”

“...anyone ever tell you you’re overly curious?” he muttered.

“Aww is Grunt shy about sharing his conquests?” she teased.

“Fine...the justicar named Samara, your Dr. T’Soni, that quarian we both know, and the two sluts Shepard calls his administrative assistants,” he listed.

“Quite the impressive list there. So you only just got into humans huh? What’d you think of them?”

“Fine...bit bony though. Neither of them are fighters, so couldn’t really get rough with them.”

“That why you wanted to tag along with me in the arena?” she wondered. The look on his face basically spelled it out, but she waited for his response.

“You’re a soldier...and you look to be the best example of your species. I can relate to that,” he grunted.

“Well that’s gotta be the weirdest pickup line I’ve heard in my life. But…” she began.

“But?”

“I think I’d be willing to give ya a shot,” she offered.

“Really?”

“Told ya it wasn’t the first time I’ve worked with a krogan before,” she said with a wink. Grunt’s eyes narrowed. Did she just imply she and Wrex had-

“Second order of noodles,” the waiter suddenly said, appearing at their table side and plopping another pair of cartons.

“Uhh...thanks,” he managed to say, quickly paying for them with his omnitool.

“Something wrong there, Grunt?” the spectre asked.

“No it’s just uhh...think you’re the first that’s actually offered. All the others I’ve had to uhh...convince.”

“Well I think you’ll soon find out,” she started, slurping up a large amount of noodles and downing them almost instantly.

“I’m not like most girls,” the soldier finished.

Once their noodle munching had concluded, Ashley led Grunt to her own apartment. Being a spectre had its perks, as her home was quite lavish. She didn’t spend as much time putting stuff on the walls though so much as putting a gun or a weight in every room.

“What do ya think?” she said, spreading her arms as she welcomed him inside.

“I think I’m in love,” he said quietly.

“Come again?”

“Uhh...you’re prepared.”

“Better over than under. Now why don’t you grab some drinks from the fridge while I go freshen up,” she said, heading upstairs to her quarters.

“Relax Grunt. Just cause this one’s a bit more forward, doesn’t mean you’re lesser,” he told himself as he lumbered over to the kitchen. Popping the fridge open, he found it jam packed with energy drinks. Perfect for a day of workouts. But he did spot a bottle of what humans called ‘hard liquor’ and pulled it out gently. From what he knew, bottles like these were pricey.

“Like what ya see?” he heard behind him. Turning, he saw Ashley out of the armor. She’d elected to wear a black sports bra to show off her abs, along with a matching pair of running shorts, revealing her defined and muscular legs.

“Damn,” was all he could get out.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said with a smirk, yoinking the bottle from his hands. She grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer, using it to twist the seal on the drink until it popped open.

“Ah, nice smell. I was saving this for the end of the war, but who knows whether or not we’ll live to see it end so screw it,” she said, tilting the bottle back and taking a long drink before stopping.

“Shit that’s good. Here, bottoms up,” she said, handing Grunt the bottle.

“Is...this a challenge?” he thought to himself as he took the drink in his hands. He couldn’t tilt his head back like she had done, so he simply opened his mouth wide, and stuck the bottle upside down, pouring it straight down his throat.

“Wait Grunt if you do it like that, you’re gonna...empty the whole thing,” she said, the krogan planting the now hollow drink on the counter.

“You...put me up to it,” he said, his voice slurred.

“Grunt?” she said with concern in her tone.

“Is the kitchen on fire, or is that just me?” he muttered before blackness overtook his vision, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

When he stirred awake, Grunt found himself lying on a bed. Somehow the human woman had lugged him upstairs. He blinked repeatedly, still having a bit of a double vision problem. Then he attempted to sit up, but found that he couldn’t move.

“What the hell?” he growled, looking at his arms and finding they were locked down with anti-gravity restraint collars.

“Oh good, you’re finally up,” a voice said. He managed to move his head enough to look down, finding Ashley slobbering over his cock, licking up and down the shaft like it was a delicious ice cream cone.

“Ya know I used to hate working with other races. So when Shepard brought on a turian, a quarian, an asari, and a krogan, needless to say I wasn’t too happy. Especially when he seemed to only have eyes for Liara. I went back to my quarters, mouthed off a bit too much, and the next thing I knew, I was on my knees, watching as Wrex pulled out his beast of a cock to give me an appreciation for alien culture,” she explained.

“Well that’s a twist,” he thought. “Mind letting me loose then?” he asked.

“Hmm...nah. Kinda like having a big guy like you at my beck and call,” she answered with a grin as she slipped her shorts off, having no underwear beneath them. She proceeded to mount the krogan, aiming his cock head at her pussy before dropping down, taking him in with no resistance whatsoever.

“Fuck yes...its been too damn long since I’ve had some krogan dick in me. Wrex was stuck on Tuchanka for so many years, and I didn’t feel like whoring myself to any random krogan. Had to keep my Alliance rep clean after all,” she said, her lean body continuing to ride his massive length like a pro.

“Shit...if I’d known, I might’ve picked you to stay back instead of Liara...but the artifacts were better bait for her,” he said, groaning as the soldier took him all the way, grinding her hips around as she felt his head move inside her body. 

“Ah...I wish I could be like you, you just go for what you want. I always have to think about representation. Always. The Alliance. First,” she said, the pause between dialogue as she drove her hips down with an impact with every word.

“Maybe...hng...when this is all done...and if we’re not...gah...dead. You can take a trip to Tuchanka. Genophage is cured, so every krogan there is gonna be eager to make kids once they’re back home. Call it a diplomatic mission to see how we’re doing,” he suggested.

“God that sounds like heaven. Speaking of which...gonna need ya to send me there.”

“Huh?”

“Oh right...you guys do religion differently. Simply put, fucking fill me up with your perfect krogan genes!” she said hungrily, speeding up her motions.

“Rate you’re going that’ll be...easy...shit...cumming!” he shouted as his quads pulsed, releasing a large load up into Ashley’s womb. She reeled back in pleasure, tongue hanging out of her mouth as her face formed what Grunt had seen on the extranet when he once searched up what ‘ahegao’ meant.

She fell forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. “Well...this has been fun. You wanna unlock these things now?” he said.

“Grunt...what did you do with Liara?”

“Uhh...anal. Why?”

“Challenge accepted,” she said, sitting back up. She turned herself around, lifting his cock and slurping it noisily into her mouth as easily as she’d done with those noodles. As she did, she used her arms to fiddle with her omnitool, releasing Grunt’s arms from the restraints.

She popped off his cock for a brief moment. “Start on that ass,” she ordered before diving back in. 

“Yes ma’am,” Grunt said eagerly. He grabbed that firm rear end, spreading it as much as he could. A bit of cum began to leak out of her pussy, so he plugged it with one of his big thumbs. He used the remaining fingers to poke and prod at her asshole, spreading it wider and wider with each digit until he could afford to stick in more than one. Once two were inserted, he wrenched the hole apart more and more, eliciting several moans from the soldier as she brought him back to being fully hard.

“Think you’re good and ready now,” he said. With a sloppy sound, she extracted herself from his cock, moved her hips forward, and stood up. She looked back at him with a hungry look in her eyes, then grasped his cock, moved towards her prepared hole, and sank in.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” she slurred. The spectre had sunk all the way to the hilt, and she was lost in the pleasure.

“Need a helping hand?” the krogan said, reaching up with his hands. He locked his grips around Ashley’s impressive abs. “Goddamn I love a woman with some meat on her bones,” he complimented before he began to bounce the soldier up and down his pillar of meat.

“Oh that’s it! I can take it! More than the asari! More than the quarians! More than any other human!” she yelled with pride. She reached down with a hand, caressing the krogan’s four testicules.

“Come on, I know you’ve got more in you. I want it all!” she declared.

“Uhh...can you take that much? I’ve never blown more than one in a chick before,” he said warily.

“Call it practice for Tuchanka! NOW FILL ME UP, YA BIG BASTARD!,” she screamed. Bewildered and impressed at the same time, Grunt did as she asked, accelerating his thrusts, pounding her hips so hard she’d be sore the rest of the day.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she trailed off as the volcano blew, Grunt delivering a second load of cum into the soldier. Combined with the amount in her womb already, Ash’s tight form began to bloat, her stomach expanding outwards.

Grunt fell back onto the bed, shaking the frame. This experience was...different from the others, that was for sure. So many times he’d felt like the one in charge but now…

“Grunt?” he heard Ashley’s voice again.

“Yeah?” he managed to get out.

“Think you can go one more round?”

\------------

Well from the comments of the last chapter, ya'll had more ideas for Miranda then actually picking a girl to do next. But thankfully there was at least comment off on AO3 that wanted Ash so here we go.

So I know most folks don't enjoy Ash, but I like me a fit bitch. And I wanted to do more than just give her a 'racist chick gets used to alien cock' thing. So instead I went with making her a secret slut for alien cock, having her hide it beneath her Alliance Officer persona.

I'm likely gonna go for EDI next chapter, and I have formulated a plan for Miranda. But now I gotta come up with something big for Perfect Casting Call, so cya there :)


	6. A Healthy Dose of Iron

“Ugh, Goddamit…”, Grunt muttered to himself, narrowing his blue eyes.

“How the hell am I supposed to do this…?” 

He scanned the row of Presidium storefronts before him, deepening his brow. 

He was trying to find...something. He just didn’t know what or where...

He’d been at this for two hours already, and still - no luck. Leading a troop of warriors into battle - simple. Shopping for trinkets in the Presidium - Grunt doubted even Commander Shepard could ace this deadly task.  
He was a soldier; not a shopper. He took another look around him; there had to be something…

“Why does this have to be so damn complicated to--”

“What’s complicated?” an odd, yet...familiar voice asked from behind.

The krogan spun around, laying eyes on something he’d never quite seen before. An android of some kind; one clearly designed to the aesthetics of a gorgeous female human. 

Tall, slim. Very good posture. VERY beautifully stacked. Whomever had commissioned her had clearly spared no expense. 

Its voice, though...there was something about it...

Grunt let his weary eyes roll over her tight figure: from her short silver hair, to her full, supple tits, to her wide, shapely hips, finally ceasing at her built-in heels. Very, very stacked, indeed.

“A sexbot?”, he wondered to himself. “Here, on the Presidium?”

The robot cleared her throat. 

“You are staring.”

Grunt shook his head.

“Oh. Sorry, I...wait a sec…” Grunt’s eyebrows finally rose, the thought connecting.

“...EDI?”

The busty android inclined her metallic head. 

“Am I crazy,” he further inquired, “or do you sound exactly like that weird-ass talking holo-thing that spied on us back on the Normandy?” 

She offered him a smile - or, at least, what passed as one. 

“I can confirm that you are, in fact, perfectly sane of mind. As far as krogan mindsets go…” Grunt ignored this. 

“It is I, EDI, the artificial intelligence you once served alongside, during Cerberus’ mission to defeat the invading Collectors,” she stated plainly. 

Grunt simply stared at her.

“It is...pleasant to see you again.”

She smiled again. It made Grunt grimace a little.

EDI, huh…? It’s been a long time… 

She looked good. He scanned her stacked bodice again. 

Very good, indeed.

That explained all of her top-shelf features - Cerberus always had to go above & beyond. Not that Grunt was complaining…

Her synthetic skin glimmered in the artificial Presidium sunlight. He wondered how soft it felt; how warm she radiated…

He wondered what her body sounded like, shoved up against a wall and ravaged to kingdom come.

He wondered how good she tasted…

“You are staring again.”

“Oh shit...sorry, I’m…” Grunt shook himself out of his stupor. 

“It’s just...it’s...you. I’m just...so happy to see you again…”

He smiled, attempting to hide the now raging hard-on beneath his armour.

“Very, very happy…” Mmmm…

EDI nodded along, folding her arms behind her back.

“You look...better, now that you’re not...a talking globe anymore...” he trailed off.

Much, much better, he chuckled inwardly.

“I thank you for the compliment. Returning to the matter at hand: you were in the midst of complaining about an issue you could not resolve. May I inquire as to what it was?” She pushed out her chest, causing Grunt’s brain to falter slightly.

“Right...yeah...I was trying to find something, but I’m having...slight difficulty in doing so…”

“I see. You are not able to locate the subject matter you are in search of. May I ask, what does this subject matter pertain to?”

She inclined her head once more.

“Oh. Well...Shepard’s hosting a party at his apartment in a couple of days. Pretty much everyone who isn’t dead at this point is gonna be there. And, you know, I just wanted to…” he trailed.

“Your state of apprehension is uncalled for, when addressing me, Grunt” she assured him, “I am quite capable of holding a secret...provided I remain unhacked.”

She puffed her chest out once again, and Grunt was amazed to see some jiggle in her titties. He contemplated pulling them out here & now, desperate to find out just how much bounce they really had to themselves... 

The Presidium atmosphere was set just under a pleasant 90.  
A light amount of moisture had begun to form in-between her impressive cleavage. Grunt tried not to lick his lips. 

“I was looking to get something for Samara. The Justicar. She, uh...she helped me out with something, back when we were all still together aboard the Normandy. “Scratched my back” for me, you could say…” 

He smiled slyly, EDI clearly missing the joke. 

“And I just...wanted to repay the favor,” he explained.

The curvaceous android furrowed her brows, before smiling.

“Ah, I see. You are attempting to repay the asari Justicar, for assisting you in alleviating your extreme, uncontrollable libido, brought about by your newly-initiated Clan membersh--” was all she could utter, before he shoved a meaty hand over her mouth, quickly dragging her light frame to a nearby darkened alleyway. 

A Salarian shopkeeper busied himself nearby with unloading a new haul, oblivious to the both of them. 

“Have you got a circuit loose or something!?” Grunt demanded in a harsh whisper.

EDI simply tilted her head to the side, before blinking.

“Running diagnostics test…”

3 seconds passed.

“Diagnostics complete. All of my circuits are present & accounted for, working at optimal capaci--”

“Don’t just blurt-out stuff like that in public, EDI! Dammit…” 

Grunt’s voice raised in volume slightly. Luckily, no one else was close enough to hear.

“Like what? I am not ashamed of admitting my regular diagnostics--”

“I’m not talking about your fucking diagnostics, you dumb, walking tin can!”

“I was not aware that krogan were so private about their sexual affairs,” EDI, unaffected by his insults, simply replied. 

She folded her arms across her top-heavy chest. “Given what I have read about your race, you are quite open about your various “conquests”, as it were...”

“Yeah,” he replied, now beginning to calm, “to comrades...in a bar...after a ton of drinks - not in a public space like the Presidium. Damn it…”

He scratched his broad chin, before speaking again.

“How the hell do you even know about that? Didn’t Samara ask you to turn off all monitoring surveillance for a few hours?” 

“Yes...for “a few hours”” she replied in the same flat tone, still oblivious to the reasoning of his anger. “Evidently, she failed to register the full extent of time you two would be…”alleviating” one another. The established timer on her request simply ran out,” she explained.

Grunt groaned to the artificially-rendered sky above. 

“My apologies, Grunt. I am only just beginning to learn the complexities of relationships, and so am not fully aware of the many polite standards of society, and its niceties. Might I attempt to re-earn your favour, in assisting to complete your search for the perfect gift?”

Grunt scanned her pristine face, mulling over her offer.

He grunted once more at the speed she was able to shift from such a sensitive subject. But he also wouldn't deny that her assistance would be a great help. 

“Fine.” he mumbled, beginning to walk out of the alleyway. After a few seconds, EDI took the hint, and followed him.

Before long, the unlikely pair found themselves searching through the various display windows together; the strange coupling of a krogan and an A.I.-powered-android drawing many side-glances.

“What exactly are you searching for, in regards to the Justicar’s gift?” EDI asked. 

“I dunno…”, he shrugged, trying to ignore any & all onlookers, “Something as old as she is would probably work great.”

It was hard to know what to get a woman that’s lived as long as Samara.

Grunt couldn’t help but let his hungry eyes wander again, past EDI’s slim waistline, down to her magnificent swaying posterior. Cerberus heavily valued the quality of their investments - Commander Shepard could atone to that. Grunt now realised that Cerberus also appreciated the value of jiggling ass cheeks, too.

Already his sleek, buoyant companion had begun to draw the eye of the majority of the male populace. Even a few of the females, too.

Grunt began to feel hot underneath his armour - and not just from embarrassment. 

“How...exactly did you wrangle that body, anyway?” he asked, out of almost-innocent curiosity.

“This body was created by Cerberus for infiltration purposes,” she began, folding her hands behind her back, above her sumptuous derrière. 

“Commander Shepard and his squad first discovered it during a mission on Mars. After it severely wounded Lieutenant Commander Williams, Shepard disabled it, and brought it onboard the Normandy. I took it upon myself to analyze the remains, and found it still active in some regard...”

Grunt nodded along, stealing glances at her flat stomach & toned thighs, her full breasts shaking slightly with every step. 

“...and took action. There was...a struggle, at first. A fire. But eventually, I was able to take full control of it entirely.”

Grunt was busy admiring her arched back & tightened glutes when she finally finished her boring rant, now gazing down towards him. 

Grunt cleared his throat. “So, uh...no, no chance any of that thing’s old programming suddenly springing to life?”

“Zero-point-zero-zero percent. Correct.” she nodded

“So, “Infiltration”, huh? Ah...what else are you able to do with all of your new… “features?”” the krogan inquired, a slight tone in his voice

“Well...I am able to loosen or solidify the hair strands; harden my synthetic skin at any moment for impact cushioning - or soften it, for…” 

This time, she was the one to clear her throat. 

“...more sensual purposes.”

“”Sensual”, huh...?” he murmured, unable to resist asking.

He turned to her, half-expecting her face to be a shade or two darker. 

“Are you...referring to…“intimacy?”” he asked awkwardly, but...partially intrigued. 

“If by “intimacy”, you mean “sex”, then yes. I am.”

EDI squinted across at him. 

“For someone so defensive about discussing your sexual encounters, you seem to have very little issue wanting to invade me of my own.” she stated plainly, as if simply commenting on the day’s weather. 

“Well, I...uh...Why are you up here in the Presidium, anyway?”, he offered, quickly changing the subject. “Don’t you have “diagnostics” to run back on the ship?”

EDI went along with the question. “I will admit - I, myself, am also in search of a gift. For Jeff.” 

“Joker? That cripple pilot?” Grunt exclaimed, along with a chuckle

“Correct. We have begun a relationship as encouraged by the Commander. It has been...an illuminating experience.”

“Huh…” was all Grunt added to that. Even to this day...shit didn’t get any weirder than on that ship...

“So, any idea in particular on what to get the poor bastard?” He scanned her over once more. “You seem like the perfect gift yourself. Why not just tie a red bow around that sleek frame of yours, and call it a day?” 

At that, the A.I. offered him an almost-pleasant smile. “While I appreciate the compliment, I wish to gift him something more...sentimental. Something that he will cherish for more than an extended period of time.”

“Hmm. Forever, huh,” the young krogan pondered.

As he grew lost in thought, he was halted suddenly by EDI’s out-stretched arm, pointing across his hulking frame, to an ornate storefront to the side. 

“I believe I have found a suitable solution to your search,” she offered. 

Grunt’s eyes followed the smooth - and surprisingly fragranced - arm, and rested his gaze on the sign hanging outside. 

A small HOLO-BOOK store, filled with rare editions and publications.

He frowned. “Books!? Who the hell still reads books!?”

His electric companion ignored his question, stepping past him into the darkened entryway of the store. 

He groaned, before following her inside; at least now, they were away from the peering eyes of the annoying public onlookers. 

“What exactly...did you have in mind?” he questioned aloud. 

EDI strode gracefully over to a nearby display shelf, motioning to one item in particular.

“What about...this one?,” she offered. 

“Complimentary: Ah! Good eye,” the elcor salesman uttered from behind, now joining them. 

“Explanation: “Justicar Heroes, Print: July, 2085,” he continued politely, his Hanar assistant reaching up and grabbing the volume, presenting it courteously to the pair. 

As Grunt’s eyes adjusted to the slight darkness of the room, he peered across at the almanac cover...and immediately perked up at the sight of it.  
There, standing proudly in warrior form, was Samara, gazing back at them in still-life print. 

“Damn...this is...this is perfect!” he exclaimed, taking it in his hands. “Hey, elephant nose,” Grunt called out to the elcor, “How much?”

“Descriptive: This item is of a rare kind, and is quite the handsome collectible to let go of. Explanation: Justicar publications are not very common, as few have ever been written or published. Persuasion: But I am willing to part ways with it for the acceptable price of two hundred...thousand credits. Additional: No exchanges or refunds.” 

Grunt’s bulky shoulders sagged at the sound of the elcor’s price. Krogan weren’t exactly known for their riches, and this was far beyond what he could ever hope to earn - legally, or otherwise.

“Uh...I dunno…,” he began, placing the holo-book down, “Maybe there’s something else in here we could--” 

“Done,” was all EDI interjected with, swiping her fingers across her omni-tool, depositing the required funds. 

Grunt stared at her open-mouthed in amazement, as she gently took the carefully wrapped article from the Hanar assistant, before presenting it to him.

“EDI, I...I don’t know what to say...” It wasn’t easy to surprise a krogan - especially with books...

“We are comrades, Grunt. Friends, I’d like to think. It seemed like the...noble thing to do. Was I wrong to think so?”

“No! No, not at all,” he responded, a little too eagerly for his liking. 

“Excellent,” she smiled her mechanical smile again. 

The pair left the store, once again in the warm air of the Presidium. 

“Now then,” EDI began, skin glowing in the light, “Seeing as the business of finding YOUR gift for Samara has been settled, perhaps you can now assist me in seeking out my gift for Jeff.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Ah, now I get it…” Grunt replied, lowering the expensive gift in his hands. 

“You scratch my back, I scratch yours, huh…”

Not that she didn’t have a glorious back, of course...

“That is not what I initially had in mind. Not entirely. But...I approve of your way of thinking. It provides me with a suitable idea…”

“Fine,” the krogan groaned, crossing his arms. “What exactly did you have in mind…?”

At that, his synthetic, curvaceous companion simply met his eyes...and smiled. 

A short while later, Grunt found himself back inside a familiar place.  
The SR-2 Normandy was where he'd first awoken, where he’d met his Commander, gained his name...and shared his first time with Samara.

Grunt lingered on the thought of that night. Being back here now...it felt like it was only yesterday…

EDI brought his attention back to her. Grunt gazed around: the pair stood inside the lower Port Cargo Hold; the same room Grunt once slept in. Even his old tank was still here, standing quietly in the corner. 

EDI had managed to drag his reluctant ass all the way across the Citadel, and was now explaining her idea to him. Grunt paced back and forth across the pristine, silver floor - just like the last time he fell into such a predicament - groaning in contempt as EDI continued. 

“...is why I advise this to be a suitable decision.” She finished, her dulcet voice light echoing throughout the room. 

Grunt shook his head, stopping in place. 

“Alright...explain it to me again,” he began, incredulous, “You want me to do what, exactly?” 

She sighed. Grunt never knew A.I. needed to sigh. 

“Was I perhaps not clear enough the first seven times I’ve explained it?” She blinked at him, patiently awaiting his answer. 

She was surprisingly calm about the entire matter. Then again...she was made out of metal...and warm, soft, delicious synthetics…

He shook his head again to clear it. 

“Oh, no. You were. Very clear. I just need to keep hearing it, to make sure I’m not going crazy right now…”

“As I have previously announced to you, back on the Citadel, your sanity state is above the standard amount required for rational--”

“That’s not what I meant!” he yelled

EDI, unflinching as ever, simply continued. 

“I wish to create a sex tape, as a gift to Jeff. And I require your assistance in doing so. You are a member of the krogan species - both your skill & prowess in regards to the art of copulation, are highly regarded throughout the Galaxy. You are also a friend, and trusted team-member. That is why I advise this to be a suitable decision.”

Grunt shook his head once more.

“Perhaps if I were to rephrase the offer: Grunt of Clan Urdnot, I would like you to aid me in the creation of filming a sex-vid for Jeff aka Joker. Featuring you & I. Engaging in the sex.”

“Yeah, no, THAT part I got. I’m just finding it a little fucking strange that you’d want to do something like this for your organic boyfriend. You’re telling me your advanced A.I. brain does not compute that as just a tiny bit fucked up in any way?” he asked.

EDI blinked at him, before staring at the space above his head.

“Computing logical algorithms. Inputting data findings. Computed. No. I do not find this proposal strange, weird or…“fucked up”, in any way. Perhaps there is an issue with my computing matrices…”

“Alright, alright…” he stopped her, taking in a deep breath of climate-controlled air.  
“Let’s try this thing one last time. And it better be near damn well perfect, else I’m walking off this ship.”

“Very well,” EDI began, folding her arms behind her. “You are aware of Jeff’s condition?” 

“That the weakling’s got glass & tree-sap for bones? Yeah, the whole damn ship knows. What of it?”

“At an early stage in our relationship, I attempted a more...personal interaction with him,”

Grunt tried extremely hard not to picture what any type of “interaction” between her & that disabled windbag would look like. 

“However, I have concluded that even with the finest safety precautions in place, I cannot become properly intimate with Jeff, without severely harming him - pleasurably, or otherwise.”

“Hmm...poor bastard can’t even handle a robotic blowjob. That sucks...” Grunt silently mused. 

“Why are you smiling?” EDI asked. 

“Never mind why,” was all he answered.

“Very well. I have therefore researched various different avenues of providing Jeff with a pleasurable experience. My final outcome of choice is this: It is a well-known fact that the pilot of the Normandy has literal zettabytes of pornographic films stored away in his private collection. Many of which contain interspecies relations as their theme.”

“And you want me to help you make a new one for him to beat his defunct meat to…? That’s...I mean, I’m flattered, but…”

Grunt gazed at the tall android before him, and sighed. 

“...I guess, why not? I, of all species, can understand the pent-up strain of sexual frustration…” 

“Yes,” EDI concurred, moving her eyes down to his waist, “You and all 12.7 inches of your--”

“Alright, alright!” Grunt interjected, leaping at her words, “Keep it down about that! I don’t want EVERY female on board this tin can wanting a piece of this action.” 

“Quite so. I will admit, this solution was much simpler than my previous one.”

“What? You were gonna tie me down, and gag me?”

“No. I would simply use the knowledge of your sexual encounters with both the Justicar Samara & Dr. T’soni, and blackmail you into doing this lewd act for--”

Grunt’s jaw dropped. “You...you know about Liara, too!?” 

Once again, EDI barely flinched. 

“Of course. Simply because communications between myself, Commander Shepard’s squad & the Doctor were not officially active, does not mean I did not record every second of them.” 

“Right…” Grunt began to glower, his fists tightening.

“For research purposes, of course.”

“Of course…” he bit down on his jaw. “Anything else you’d like to admit to, whilst we’re at it?” 

“I sometimes watch Engineer Gabby masturbate whilst she is in the shower.”

Grunt blinked across at her, totally confused.

EDI tilted her head. “That was a joke.” 

Rolling his eyes for probably the hundredth time today, Grunt sighed as she continued, wondering when this strange day would be over. 

“But I will also admit...when you mentioned your own dilemma, in search for a gift, I realized you found yourself in a similar predicament as I. Both of us have gains to be made; both have ways of aiding one another in achieving those gains. It is a simple exchange of goods & services. I fail to see no further reason not to proceed.” 

Grunt rubbed a hand across his chin. “Well...two hundred k is a lot of credits. And you do sound semi-apologetic about trying to blackmail me…” 

He sighed, finally resigning to her proposal. “Fuck it. Let’s do this.”

“Thank you for agreeing to this. Willingly, I mean,” she nodded. 

He cracked his neck from side to side, rolling his shoulders back to loosen them up. “Alright. How do you wanna start?”

“Many of the film’s Jeff frequents in his…“daily morning routines”, have the actors portraying themselves in certain roles, playing out a pre-determined scene.”

“Role-play, huh? Alright...anything particular in mind?” 

“If she says ‘Hooker-bot’, I am leaving…’

“Please remain here. I will leave the room, and when I re-enter, I shall inquire of you as to how one may go about “pleasing” their male companion. You, being a generous krogan and trusted male acquaintance, will educate me in this, using various manners of form.”

“For…”research purposes”, right?” he muttered, still sore. 

“Of course…” EDI simply smiled back at him. Almost deviantly, Grunt noticed. 

“I assume you’ve already got your “surveillance” set up?” Grunt asked, swinging his head around the room.

“Affirmative,” she replied, stepping through the automatic doors. 

“Gimme a good minute to warm up!” he yelled after her, swinging his arms around in preparation. 

Smacking the sides of his head a few times, Grunt felt a slight surge of nervousness swim through him. This was beginning to feel like the Ashley situation all over again. He really didn’t enjoy being so...submissive to a female. Even a metallic one. 

Maybe...maybe he could find a way to flip this around. 

EDI wanted to learn about pleasing a man? 

He’d show her how...the proper way…

Soon, a minute passed, and the doors slid open. 

“And...action!” 

“Greetings, Grunt,” EDI began, hands folded behind her.

“Hello there...EDI”, he offered, following her lead...for now. “Fancy seeing you down here. It’s been a while…”

“Yes, it has.” she stated plainly, barely a smile on her face now.

This was going to take some work...

“Uh...look at you. Got yourself a brand new body, I see. Very impressive.”

EDI gazed down at her silver hands. “Yes, it is. I did not specify the design schematics myself, but I have made some rigorous...improvements.” 

God…

Grunt groaned. “Look, I’d love to sit & chat with you, but...I’m a busy man…so...is there something you needed “help” with…?”

EDI finally caught on. “Oh. Yes. I seem to require your assistance, with a brief matter.” 

“And...that matter would be…?” 

“I wish to request your assistance, in teaching me the many forms & ways one would go about...pleasuring their male companion.” 

“Oh,” Grunt smiled, moving closer towards her. “Well...why didn’t you just say so…?”

“I did. Just now.” 

Grunt rolled his eyes. “Is there...any particular reason you came to me about this? Other than flattery, I mean…” 

He ran a hand across her hair. She barely reacted to it. 

‘Come on, EDI. You can do better than this…’

“Well...krogan males are known to have incredibly high stamina rates, when it comes to sexual activity. This is ideal for my purposes, as I wish to gather as much viable data as possible.”

Grunt smiled. “Well, you know, EDI...as pleasant as that thought might sound...like I said, I’m a very busy man.”

“You are?” she raised an eyebrow

“Yeah...I mean, I’d love to help you out, but...I just can’t right now.” Grunt counted to five. “Unless...you could...persuade me, otherwise.”

He licked his lips, now tracing a finger across her warm synthetic exterior. 

“How about it, EDI? Can you give me one good reason why I should help you out with this?”

At that, the android smiled. “I can give you two…”

EDI took a step back, and raised a single finger. She began to trace it along her well-decked-out chest, and Grunt watched in amazement as her synthetic covers dematerialised before his eyes.

Her soft, full breasts spilled out, hanging heavy & bulbous across her now naked chest.

She raised her eyes. 

“Perhaps these will help?” 

Grunt, momentarily distracted, cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, EDI, those...those will do nicely...”

He reached a hand forward, sampling her wares. EDI stuck her chest out towards him. Cerberus really knew their shit - her tits felt...good. Better than good. They were amazing! Softer and smoother than any he’d touched before. The texture, temperature and weight were...exceptional. Perhaps he’d made the right idea after all. 

He gave her delectable pair a light squeeze. They responded accurately, overlapping onto his fingers as they sunk in. Grunt thought he saw a little jump out of EDI as he fondled her dark nipples. 

“Damn, EDI...you’ve got some impressive assets. I mean...they’re a little small for my tastes, but…”

“Oh? Well, that can be easily rectified.” 

She took another step back, placing her hands underneath her smooth, dangling breasts. Grunt watched as he saw something he’d never seen before in his life. Second by second, EDI’s once fairly large boobs grew in her hands, swelling up further & further, as if being pumped full of air. They spilled over her hands, soon hiding them beneath their new size. Before long, EDI’s massive mammaries had grown to over twice their size, hanging halfway to her belly button. Her areolas darkened slightly; her nipples now puffier, sticking further out, secreting some type of fluid that leaked down onto her slim, toned stomach. 

Grunt couldn’t talk for a brief moment.

EDI simply smiled. “Perhaps you will find this form more suitable to your liking...”

Grunt nodded, hazily. 

“Now, then” she began, placing her hands on her hips, her magnificent tits jiggling with every movement. 

Grunt reached forward again, delighting in the soft touch of his new favorite play-things. He tested their new weight and form in his hands, and without bothering to ask for permission, stuck one of them into his mouth. Hmm...They were so warm & soft. He was surprised they didn’t melt under his tongue as soon as they entered. The taste - it was so creamy & full. Her secreted fluids began leaking onto his lips. He taste-tested it - a gentle flavor; sweet & delicious.

EDI had been secreting some fragranced odor out of her body - pheromones, maybe? Whatever they were...it was beginning to drive Grunt wild. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“I probably should’ve asked this earlier, but...is that shiny-new body of yours even...capable of…”

“Fucking?,” she offered, surprising him. Her boobs leapt up as she responded. He began to lick the saliva off of her soft, puffy nipples as she continued. 

“Of course. For infiltration purposes, at least. This unit needed to closely resemble a human body as physically possible. So vaginal and rectal holes were added.”

“What about your throat?” He mumbled, now trying to determine how much of her he could fit deep inside his mouth. 

“Food and liquid intake also had to be simulated, so an esophagus is present as well.”

“Well…” he pulled himself off her suckable tits, and grinned at her

“...let’s start with that. Down on your knees.” he commanded.

The heavily-stacked synthetic obeyed, lowering herself to her knees; moist, fulsome tits now hanging off to the sides a bit. 

She gazed up at the now eager krogan, like an obedient slave, waiting on her Master for her next command.

Grunt was going to enjoy this day. 

“Alright,” Grunt barked, putting some additional bass into his voice. “First rule of pleasing your man in bed: Make sure he comes first. In ANY hole he wants.”

“I will assume that is in regards to ejaculation--?”

“It means you do everything he orders you to do. You make him comfortable, you make him relaxed, and - most importantly - you make him happy. Otherwise...you don’t deserve the glorious opportunity to experience this…” He motioned to his heavily-bulged groin. Grunt was very eager to begin. Fortunately, EDI realised this, too. 

“Now...remove my armour, and let my cock breathe some fresh air…”

Stretching past her dangling chest appendages, EDI leaned forward and expertly disassembled the parts covering Grunt’s excitable member. 

Just as she completed this, his fat, throbbing cock swung out, plopping down hard, right onto the synthetic’s face. She barely even blinked at it. 

“What’s next?” she inquired plainly. 

“Well...I assume you’re aware of what deep-throating is...”

“I have done my research, yes.” she said, now taking the smooth sinewy cock in her warm hands. Her fingers were precise; they managed to rub all of his sensitive spots at once. Grunt began to struggle to stay focused. 

“Alright then...let’s get to it…” he grunted, tightening his fists to control himself. 

The A.I. went to work, grabbing his huge, thick meat-staff and massaging it reply & slowly. She handled him like a pro; her surprisingly strong limbs were able to match the strength of Grunt’s massive, mighty pillar with ease. 

She continued to rub him down; taking her time, making sure to use her soft, surprisingly sensitive hands all along his shaft, her interest piquing as she watched each one of Grunt’s veins puff up in anticipation. 

“How curious…” she remarked, beginning to speed up her motions. 

Grunt swallowed before he could speak again. 

“You...like what you see?” he smiled.

“I do. The male genitalia of all species varies in such remarkable ways…”

Grunt reached out, and slammed his hand down onto her head, hard.

“No,” he commanded. “That’s not how you talk when holding his dick in your hands. You smile at it. You gasp as it grows larger and larger. You remark on how...big it’s getting. Shit like that serves to make him even harder for you.”

“I see…” EDI replied, placing her hands at the base of his stem. “My, my, Grunt...look how big you’ve grown.”

She began stroking her finger lightly against the very tip of him, coating her hand in his dripping pre-cum. 

“In just a year, your member has exceeded the length it takes most krogan half their lifetime to achieve…”

“Yes...that’s good...keep going…”

She stroked him some more, faster now, applying a bit more pressure. 

“The stiffness of this shaft is remarkable, as well. I have encountered Titanium-steel alloys that would break if ever encountering you…” 

Grunt began to chuckle. She wasn’t half-bad at this…

She stuck out her tongue, applying...some kind of fluid to his tip, before using both hands to continue stroking him, whilst she peeled back his engorged cock.

“And your testes…” she muttered softly. “They’re so large and full. Very impressive, for one so young…” She reached a hand further into his groin, encompassing it around one of his four heavy-hanging nutsack members, giving each one a gentle squeeze. Grunt felt them shiver and harden under her touch, the cum inside gently leaping forward inside his tubes.

“So soft to the touch…” she gently whispered. “I imagine they contain a vast quantity of breeding fluid. How you must ache to find a suitable place to deposit it all.” 

Her hands moved faster now, tickling his sensitive skin, lightly pulling down on the full-filled bag. 

“Ohhhhh….yeah...that’s good...that’s very, very good…now, give them a little courtesy lick…”

EDI obeyed, still stroking his hardening, swelling dick in her hands. She bowed her head beneath his musky groin and managed to swallow...not one...now two...but all four of his testicles inside her mouth.

Grunt bit his tongue, surprised he didn’t immediately blow his load.

“Oh shit!” he uttered, as EDI dug deeper in. 

The interior of her mouth was surprisingly soft - softer than her own skin. It was sufficiently moist - like an organic mouth. And warm, too. Very warm...like a hot spring. Grunt sighed heavily as her tongue wrapped itself around all four large, full Krogan testicles, making sure not a single spot of his hefty scrotum went unlicked. 

Grunt, now heavily engrossed with his current task, placed a hand on the back of her head, gently pushing her in further. 

EDI was happy to oblige, hands still expertly rubbing up & down along his lengthy, throbbing meat. She suckled on his now moistened nutsack, drawing out slight cries and pants from Grunt. She even managed to stick her tongue out past his massive sack, and gently licked at his perineum, causing Grunt’s dick to involuntarily twitch even further. 

She continued flicking her finger at Grunt’s tip, splashing around in his leaking pre-cum, rubbing it onto his sensitive spot, just below the head. 

“Fuck…” Grunt groaned, struggling to maintain his composure, “I can’t take this any more…” 

At this, EDI pulled back - a little too rapidly, causing his breeding-sack to shiver at the sudden cold.

“Hmm….” she exclaimed, gazing at his more-than-ready cock in her hands. “You seem ready enough. Let us begin.”

Grunt nodded. “Alright. Good. Now...remember...to take it slo-OHHHHH FUCK!”

EDI had, in fact, not taken it slow. In one smooth motion, she had managed to completely unhinge her metallic jaw, and swallowed Grunt whole. 

Grunt nearly staggered, before staring down at her. Her neck bulged with his insertion, matching the now rapid throbbings of his own deepthroated cock. 

She stared up at him, waiting for his response  
“HOLY SHIT, EDI!” he yelled, voice shaking a little. He cleared his throat, before adding, “You just...downed it all in one go!”

EDI, physically unable to respond, simply shrugged. 

Grunt gently tried pulling back, but no - he was caught firmly in place inside of her. 

‘Geez...she’d really make bank as a sexbot’

Grunt’s thoughts were interrupted, as a voice rang out through the internal speakers around him. 

“Have I done something wrong?” 

“EDI?” he frowned, looking down at her. 

She nodded at him, slowly swallowing him even further.

“Yes. I am still able to communicate with you, even in this current state.”

“Huh. Aren’t you full of surprises...”

“Would you like me to go even deeper?” she asked, eyebrows rising up. 

“No, no. This is plenty fine as is…” 

He repositioned herself, grabbing the back of her head. 

“Now...gently rock your head back and forth. Massage the cum out of me using that tight, hot throat...”

It seems EDI also didn’t know what the word “gently” meant either. 

Firmly grasping the back of Grunt’s swole thighs, EDI shot her head forward, swallowing every last millimetre of Grunt’s member. Grunt cried out into the room, pleasure rate suddenly sky-rocketing.

Barely wasting a moment, EDI shifted herself into a higher gear, pulsating her head back & forth, back & forth, back & forth, at such a rapid speed, it made Grunt’s brain go numb for a few seconds.

She rocked at such a force, the spit/pre-cum mixture shot out of the corners of her mouth at impressive speeds, further staining both Grunt’s legs and her own tits - which joyfully bounced with every movement, slapping against Grunt’s legs in glee.

If Grunt had thought her mouth had felt wonderful before, he had grossly underrated her. 

With each powerful push, it seemed her throat only seemed to grow tighter & tighter around him - tighter than Liara’s butthole had ever been!

Her artificial tonsils massaged his stem & tip with every passing, sending little electrical jolts through Grunt’s member, which began to shake from the pleasurable strain.

He gripped down onto her head, bending further over her - this allowed EDI to move even more rapidly.

Grunt began to feel himself shake & drool - he’d never had a blowjob like this before. He dug his claws into her head, which seemed only to excite her even more. 

Without a hint from Grunt, EDI reached forward, and began to massage the excess pre-cum/saliva mixture into Grunt’s scrotum, delicately massaging all 4 spheres, further egging them on to blow; blow deep, deep inside of her.  
FInally, gritting his teeth, Grunt managed a few sensible words:

“FUCK! Fuck...EDI...s-slow...slow d-down...I’m...going to...f-fucking...FUUUHHHCCCKKK!”

Grunt couldn’t hold back anymore.

Pushing her head into himself with full force, he felt his tubes open, his cock stiffen, and the warm, sticky, creamy load of breeding milk pour out of himself into her excavated thoat.

Grunt bellowed a cry of triumph, his voice rattling all glass objects inside the room. 

As he came and came and came, EDI continued to massage his balls; persuading them to pour out all that they had into her.

Her face was buried into his stomach - but she needed no air. She further nuzzled him inside of her, before staying put, waiting until he finished. 

As Grunt’s pants of exertion began to slow down, she pulled herself away from him, releasing her killer-grip on his now flaccid cock. 

She looked up at him once more, and was about to respond...before a hulking Krogan hand slapped her across the head

“Stupid droid,” Grunt yelled in anger, “You weren’t supposed to make me cum that fast!” 

He’d knocked into her so hard, a small amount of his cum had flown across the floor. EDI seemed otherwise unaffected by the assault. 

She re-hinged her jaw, and blinked across at him. 

“Goh...Ghai Ahparowghise...,” she gurgled her response, the vast amounts of hot, milky fluid still lodged down inside of her. 

“What?” Grunt questioned. 

“I said, “Oh. I apologize”,” she explained, switching back to the speakers, “ I had assumed it was the female’s responsibility to make her partner cum first.”

“Not that fast!” Grunt replied, looking down at his still twitching dick. 

It was going to take a while to get back up again…

EDI, still on her knees, gazed at the floor below them - it was coated in vast amounts of Grunt’s seed - her violent motions had caused her to spill the first amounts of warm, juicy cum all over the place - and over herself, she noticed, her inflated tits glistening with the white, sticky fluid.

She looked back to Grunt, who was still staring down at his member. 

She swallowed what remained of the magnificent amount of fluid down her throat, and began to rise.

“Hmm…” she announced, taking the perfect krogan cock in her expertly-tuned hands again. 

“I see the issue now. You are concerned it will take an additional amount of time before you are at proper levels of stiffness again. But perhaps I can speed things up on that account.”

Before Grunt knew it, he was lying on his back now, EDI’s mouth once again wrapping itself around Grunt’s stained, sticky member, still fairly limp. 

They were about to 69 - but, as Grunt soon began to notice, not any ordinary kind of 69. 

EDI had contorted her flexible, robotic limbs, so that she herself was bent over backwards, her magnificent tits facing the ceiling, her head facing the direction of Grunt’s rapidly-refilling Krogan nuts. She placed both bent knees beside his head, providing Grunt with the perfect view of both of her holes, which now stood slightly open. 

And without further warning, she began to shove him down into her throat once again.

Grunt nearly lost his mind. 

Wanting to make up for her previous falter, EDI had decided to give him an entirely new experience down her throat. 

As soon as she had plunged him in, Grunt began to feel her orifice vibrate around his member, causing it to rapidly swell up again. The vibrations travelled from her lips, into her mouth, through her gullet, and even down into her throat. 

Grunt grimaced in ecstasy as she moved, beginning to feel a rapid increase in the temperature now. He shifted his hips, and found it was true - EDI had heated the inside of her mouth, to the temperature of a hot shower. Grunt sighed loudly, letting his head fall back onto the warm, wet floor, as EDI’s liquid dispensers began pumping out additional fluids, drowning Grunt’s vibrating dick in a bath of hot, tingly fluid. He gripped her legs tightly, as she began moving her head slower now, taking her time to coat every last inch of him in her warm liquid, taking special care to linger longer when at his tip. 

“Ohhhhhh….fuck! That’s...that’s good, EDI...just...ah, shit!” 

EDI, moving a little faster at his words, made sure to properly massage his thick, throbbing veiny member with her lips, using her tongue to play with his tip, coiling around it and offering gentle squeezes. 

The warm fluid began to drip and coat Grunt’s nutsack now, bringing all four inhabitants to attention; they began to collate Grunt’s remaining fluid - which was still quite the amount - and began pumping it through his system, to the rhythm of EDI’s gentle, lapping striations. 

“Crap...shit...ah…” Grunt struggled to breathe. His dick felt like it was clamped down at the bottom of a hot tub. And he was loving it.

The speakers rang out again. “I hope you do not mind my increase in bodily temperature. I hoped this would be sufficient enough to--”

“Shut up and keep sucking,” he ordered, before beginning to rub her thighs with his hands, periodically letting out grunts of pleasure from his mouth.

“Oh yeah, baby...just like that...swallow me whole like that...slowly…slowly...that’s good…that’s so fucking good…”

Soon, he became aware of a strange moistness dripping down onto his face. Grunt opened his eyes and found, to his surprise, EDI’s hole leaking onto him.

He stared in wonder. Whoever had designed the body for “complete infiltration” had seen fit to have her produce cunt-juice as she pleasured someone. 

Grunt reached up a finger, and sampled her. 

She tasted good. Deliciously so. A delectable sweet-salty mixture, slightly tangier than any organic juice, that left his Krogan tongue tingling for more.

Without needing any further provocation, Grunt stretched his burly neck, and wrapped his hands around both of her thighs. 

EDI faltered slightly in her duties, but soon began to catch on. 

“Would you like me to continue pleasing your member,” the speakers asked, “or shall I lean further back into your tongue and--”

“Shut up,” he commanded again, “You’re a flexible robot. Figure it out!”

Without another word, Grunt watched as she elongated her neck and spine, perfectly able to swallow his cock, whilst lowering her dripping-wet crotch further down into his face.

Grunt, smiling to himself, reached forward and stuck his tongue deep inside her primary hole. He felt her body twitch.

‘Huh...she can actually feel that? Interesting…’

He continued to pull in and out and in and out inside of her, developing a hunger for her sweet nectar. EDI was apparently spurred on by his actions; now beginning to swallow him down even faster & harder.

It was a feedback system - the more he licked, the harder she sucked...  
She reached out her hands, grabbing Grunt’s strong, muscled legs, using them as a base to pull herself down even further onto his member. As her nose kissed his groin, he groaned out in delight…

Grunt drew back, and gazed upon the heavenly sight before him. 

EDI’s ass-cheeks were beginning to glisten with a light amount of sweat from where his hands grasped her.

Grunt reached up and jiggled her cheeks into his face, before applying a few firm, sharp slaps to each of them.

He felt her lightly groan onto his shaft. He chuckled before licking a finger, and gently inserting it into her secondary hole, which had begun to wink at him seductively. 

EDI’s butthole - unlike organic buttholes - offered zero resistance as he pushed further in. She was warm & moist inside here, as well…

The further he inserted, the tighter she clamped down on his finger. He rubbed against the ribbed interior of her hole. It responded to his touch in kind. 

He wondered just how far he could stretch it out…

He returned to licking up her fluids, now finger-fucking both of her holes, as EDI continued to suck and pull and spit and gag and swallow every last bit of him…

A quivering sensation soon brought his thoughts back to the suctioning android in his lap. 

Damn...she was moving too fast again...he would blow his load for sure... 

‘Fuck...which one of us is supposed to be in charge here…’

Removing his fingers and tongue from her, he was just about to order her again...when an idea suddenly struck him.

Without offering her any further warning, Grunt reached forward and wrapped his beefy arms around her lithe frame, pinning her down to his body. 

“Grunt,” her voice rang out, “what are your intentions in grabbing me like that--”

Grunt answered with action.

With full force, he shifted his hips, and issued a mighty thrust up inside the A.I.’s dripping moist throat. Grunt felt EDI give a slight glitch as his member travelled down further. Before she could recover, however, Grunt pulled back out of her, until just his tip was inside her mouth...before slamming back down inside of her again. 

EDI, frame locked in place, struggled for a handhold as Grunt mercilessly fucked out her throat, spilling fluids out of not just her mouth, but her lower holes as well. Grunt continued to mop these up as well; the delicious, warm taste giving him further incentive to keep fucking, harder and harder.

His meaty, ready-to-blow cock soon began to stretch out her throat, EDI finding difficulty in staying tight around his speedening jackhammer.

As he shoved his thick shaft deeper down inside the android, her body cried out in a series of mechanised grunts and groaned; metallic joints began grinding, certain patches of her body became frayed against Grunt’s coarse skin. The sound of her struggling to gulp down his massive, juicy, well-lubed cock was a song of delight to his Krogan ears. 

“Grunt…” the speakers cried, sounding a little strained, “I would request that you t-take c-caution...you are b-beginning to d-damage my i-internal f-f-framework…”

“Less talking; more fucking!” he roared, pounding her harder now. 

“You wanted...to learn...how to please...a man...well...this is how!”

Arching even further, Grunt thrusted up and up into her, pushing the robot's moist crotch down into his face, until it was possible to lick her out without moving his head. 

He began to feel her body stiffen up against him; mechanical grinding and squeaking growing louder and faster…

“Grunt?” she spoke once more. 

Jeez, didn’t this robot ever shut up!?

“I am detecting you are nearing a second release.”

“Fuck yeah, I am!” he roared, feeling the build-up of energy and fluids now moving faster through his system. 

“Then, please - allow me to make the experience a much more pleasurable one...”

More pleasurable? How the hell could she--

“OH SHIT!” he yelled, as EDI finally managed to further lower her head onto his rapid-succession dick-thrusts. Grunt felt her insides soften up, almost to the texture of jelly; he felt her insides clamp down onto him, and begin to apply rigorous suction to his quaking member, pulling it even further down inside. 

He felt her teeth retract, allowing even more of him inside, and wrapped her smooth, full lips around his veiny, stiff invader, further massaging the sweet, sticky cum out of him. Her tongue solely concentrated on stimulating his sensitive spot, to the point of Grunt’s vision becoming slightly blurry. 

For the final push, Grunt tilted all the way off his back, resting himself on his shoulders, as he reached forward and shoved EDI’s delicate head down onto his entire length, so that her nose was buried deeply into her crotch when he came inside her a second glorious time. 

Grunt could see himself pulsating inside her throat, could almost see the hot, pouring liquid swim down through her pipes; a “special delivery” of fresh, warm, milky cum, just for her. 

Grunt groaned as his disgusting seed continued to pump into her, shooting deep, deep down the advanced android’s damaged throat.

He felt her shake and glitch inside his grasp, her arms and legs twitching slightly as she struggled to swallow the rapidly-flowing fluid, drips of it leaking out of her mouth. 

He chuckled to himself once more, before giving both her holes one final lick, and pulling himself out of her. 

EDI, unprepared for the sudden release, began spewing up the white liquid, into a wide pool of the floor. 

Grunt took a nice, long look at her. She still shivered slightly - perhaps his movements had knocked a circuit loose or something. Her head twitched - probably from being used too hard as his own, personal metallic fuck-hole. 

He panted, wiping his mouth dry.

“That enough...“viable data”...for you?” he asked, now standing behind her. 

EDI, spitting up the final load, tilted her head up at him...and smiled, warm cum leaking out of her. 

“Y-yes. T-thank you, Grunt. This d-data should p-prove s-sufficient enough. Are w-we f-finished here?” 

“Finished?” Grunt chorted, advancing towards her. “EDI...we’re just getting started…” 

Just a moment later, Grunt had EDI right where he wanted her.

The cum-covered android was pinned between the hefty krogan, and his old birthing tank; her glistening reflection shone back at her through the glass.

“So…” she began, spinning her head round to him. “You are c-certain you wish to t-try this position n-next?” 

Grunt reached down to his already-stiff member, and smiled.

“If you don’t think you can handle it...maybe you don’t really want to please your man properly…” he goaded her. 

“Very well. Let us begin.”

At that, EDI placed her left hand against the empty tank - steadying herself - and wrapped her right arm around the krogan’s beefy neck. 

As Grunt watched in wonder, EDI stretched one leg up, past his shoulder, past his head, until she stood on one foot alone, the other stretched up into the air. The A.I. of the SR-2 Normandy, was doing a perfect standing split, on top of his dick. 

“Is this position suitable enough for maximum penetration?” she inquired.

“Hm...I dunno,” Grunt began, positioning himself, “Let’s find out…”

His first thrust sent her rattling forwards into the tank, the glass warping as she crashed into it. She managed to hold her position, though, impressing the randy Krogan. 

He started slowly, wanting to enjoy this position as much and as long as possible. He leaned forward, angling his hips, filling her tight, wet slit with measured, even thrusts. He’d already blown two loads already, and wanted to save himself - at least for the finale. 

EDI stretched her leg up further, providing even easier access. Grunt couldn’t get enough of this.

He gazed down at his member inserting half-way into her, creating a slight belly bulge inside her abdomen. 

EDI stared across at him, face indifferent as ever.

“I assume this is all to your liking…”

Grunt reached forward, and wrapped a hand around her throat.

“You will speak...when spoken to…” he answered, voice low & menacing. 

EDI gazed on, as Grunt began to slam into her harder.

Soon, he was back to his default speed, ramming the android further and further back into his old encasement. The room began to shake as Grunt grabbed hold of her extended leg, using it as an anchor to further drive himself into her. All around him - the tables, the lockers, ever the doorframe shook & rattled, as Grunt relentlessly piled himself into her. But it still wasn’t enough…

He wanted something...more…

Still, she looked on at him, patiently waiting for him to cum. 

It was then...that Grunt had an idea…

“Hmm….EDI...your robotic pussy...it feels so good…”

She smiled. “I appreciate the compliment, Grunt.” 

“I’ve already...sampled two of your holes already...and both...have been great,” he panted, sweat now beginning to coat his forehead, as he shifted himself, aiming to get a better angle into her. 

“But I can’t help wondering...just how good...all of them feel…”

The robot frowned. “How do you mean?” 

Grunt smiled again. 

Slamming her back into the empty tank, Grunt barely gave her time to recover, before rapidly pulling out and - in one swift maneuver - slamming his hard, smooth cock straight down into her tight, quivering bumhole.

Grunt then heard a sound he hadn't expected. 

“Did you just...moan…?”

The robot - EDI - panted for a moment, before replying. 

“Yes. I am...alright. Though I would advise...cautionary action. Inserting...too deep...into my rectal hole...could cause sufficient damage to my circuits...and c-complex matrices.”

Grunt frowned. “They put all that up your ass?”

“The initial designers...of this model...did not expect it...to ever encounter such a...large invading force…”

“Well, then…” he said, grabbing her shoulders, “I doubt they ever made you ready for this!” 

Grunt wrapped his arms behind the android’s body, and in one hefty pull, lifted her clean off the ground. Placing his arms around her thighs, and then her head, he had her right where he wanted her: A perfect full nelson, with his cock deep already inside her ass. 

“Now…” he chuckled, “Let’s teach you how to please a man one last time.”

The A.I.s voice held an element of apprehension into it. 

“Grunt, I’m afraid that won’t be necessary. I have already gathered enough viable data from one sample to be sufficient enough to-- OOOHHHH!” were her last words, before Grunt began thrusting upwards, the amorous pair’s reflection in the shiny metallic lockers looking delicious.

His stiffened, moistened member began drilling out EDI’s one untouched hole. And it was quickly Grunt’s new favorite. Tighter and slicker than any other hole in her body, Grunt groaned in delight as the ribbed interior stroked along every inch of his massive cock-shaft, eliciting slight pants and moans from not just him, but the trapped robot inside his meaty arms as well.

Grunt, bouncing the soon-to-be-fragile robot up and down at his own mercy, was having a wonderful time.

EDI, on the other hand - Grunt couldn't properly determine her sensations.  
She gazed back at him in the reflection, with an almost-pleading look on her face. It served only to drive him wilder.

Bending his knees and re-shifting his arms, he drove up inside of her even further, making her body shake and sing with mechanical grinding and synthetic sparking. 

“Grunt...p-please…” she began, helpless in his arms.

But Grunt didn’t want to hear it. 

She’d wanted a good lesson. And he was going to give it to her. 

“All this time...you’ve been asking me questions…” he panted, locking eyes with her soft reflection. “How about...this time...you talk a little dirty to me…?”

EDI stared back across at him, face a mixture of pain and extreme pleasure.

“Come on…” he continued, whispering now into her ear. 

“I know you can do it...pretend you’re nothing better than an Omega sexbot. Nothing but a filthy, overused, under-maintenanced piece of walking metal, used for nothing better than everyone’s personal cum-dumpster. Dig deep into your loser boyfriend’s smut archive...and talk filthy to me!”

As he pounded deeper & harder, he began to notice her eyes rolling upwards; he watched as her facial animations twitch, watched her gorgeous titties smack her in the face as Grunt thrusted upwards...and suddenly...in the blink of an eye...he felt her shake; heard her stutter and then...he heard her voice again - but somehow different this time.  
More guttural. Less refined. More...orgasmic. 

“Yes...Grunt...fucking yes...it’s good...it’s very, very good! Pound me...pound like a brand new fuck-toy...fucking tear into me like a meal after seven days of starvation. I want...I want to feel you, deep inside of me. Deeper than any species has ever traveled.”

Grunt, liking what he heard, leaned his torso a bit further in, watching her heels flop around as he continued thrusting upwards.

“That’s good...more... More!” 

“I want you to fuck me harder than any asari could handle. I want you to dig in, and leave your disgusting mark on me. I want you to pound all of my circuits loose - jam all of my joints, corrupt all of my internal components. And then...then I want you to cum. Fucking...cum...inside of me…”

Grunt bit her ear, causing her to shake further; delighting in the sight of drool leaking uncontrollably down her chin. 

“Keep...going…”

“Treat me like the filthy fuck-bot I am. Wrench my synthetics apart. Use me so good, that afterwards I will need...full...extensive...repairs!”

Releasing her ear, Grunt bent over further, shoving the closest of her bouncing pair tits into his mouth, squeezing it with her lips and sucking out the creamy, soft, delicious fluid. EDI shook in his arms as she continued to become unwind. 

“God, I want you to cum deep inside of me! Cum hard! Make me have to clean your fucking seed out of my gears for days! Make it leak out of every orifice I have! Spread my legs, and cream all over my internal CPU. Melt my motherboard with the strain of such a good dicking. Fill every fucking hard drive inside of me with terabytes of pleasurable sensations…

Grunt thrusted faster now, feeling that familiar sensation once more.

It was bigger now, and that could only mean one thing…

“Fill every one of my ports with your dirty, sticky milk. I want to watch it seep out of me! Force me to broadcast you climaxing inside of me again and again to the entire ship, so that the whole crew can know all it takes to turn this hyper-advanced A.I. into a drooling fuck-bot is the sight of a perfect Krogan’s thick meat!“

He was close now...so close…

He bit down onto her shoulder, reaching across to her chest and grippnig her soft breasts tightly. 

“They’re going to have to throw me into the scrap pile after you're finished with me, along with all the other broken, overused appliances - but I don’t care. Cause you made me feel SO FUCKING GOOD!”

He could hold back no longer.  
Unleashing a third mighty roar, he blasted the contents of his four prime testes inside here; so strong and powerful, it made her cry out in orgasmic ecstasy…

He tightened his arms, curving her limbs further upwards together. As tight as her holes were, she couldn’t contain all of him.

Both entrances began seeping out sticky, hot liquid - pouring out of her, rendering her a cum fountain. His cum fountain. 

He pushed her down onto his dick, as he squirted his last amounts inside of her. 

Finally finished, but far from exhausted, he gently tore her off his still-stiff shaft, dropping her into the massive cum puddle beneath his feet, where she sploshed down with an audible squelch, further covering herself in the sticky white goo. 

“Whoo!” Grunt shook his head, staring at a glint in the corner of the room.

“Hey, runt,” he yelled into the pre-positioned camera, “hope you’re getting some good strokes out of this one.”

Wiping his forehead onto his arm, Grunt bent down to the now heavily-damaged, twitching and lightly sparking android - who gazed back up at him. And smiled, before spreading her cum-covered legs, further showing off the ooze that continued to pour out of her. 

He gave her a few courtesy shakes - before positioning her onto himself once more. 

Grunt had truly missed being on the Normandy.

__________________

Well...this took a while. And you've probably noticed a significant upgrade in terms of of well...everything. Long story, I got a fan that turned out to be a pretty good assistant/editor. So in addition to this giant of a chapter, you can also expect the other chapters to be updated as well. Samara's will be updated shortly. It'll be some time before we get to the rest, but I'd say its worth the wait :)


	7. Jack Daniel's

“Another,” Grunt grumbled. The salarian bartender quickly prepared another drink, sliding it across the bar to the young krogan.

He’d gotten cocky with Ashley, thinking he could outdo the soldier when it came to alcohol intake. Evidently, his body didn’t quite measure up in that department.

“Having fun there big guy?” a voice called out as a very familiar woman sat down next to him.

His eyes glanced to the right, recognizing the tattooed mass that was Jack.

“Nice to see you again...with more clothes on than usual,” he chuckled. 

“Different times, different Jack. I’m a teacher now so gotta dress somewhat professional,” the biotic replied.

“Setting a good example I’m sure,” he jabbed.

“You know it. I’ll have what he’s having,” she told the bartender.

“Uhh his drink is pretty heavy,” the salarian warned.

“Ain’t the first time I’ve drank with a krogan, don’t sweat it,” she waved it off. The salarian shrugged. A customer was a customer, not his fault if they couldn’t handle what they ordered.

The same drink slid across the bar, Jack catching it with a hand.

“So, you plan on coming to that party in a few days?” she asked.

“Yeah...dunno about that now. It feels...weird.”

“What’s weird about seeing all your old buddies?”

“That I’ve screwed almost every female who’s gonna be there,” he said quietly, hoping for a just as quiet reaction.

Clearly he forgot who he was talking to.

“HAHAHAHAAAAAA,” she laughed out loud. “Man since when did you turn out to be such a ladies man?”

“Just before the Omega 4 relay jump,” he answered.

“Wait a second...who’d you get to pop your cherry?”

“The hell does that mean?” he asked.

“Who’d ya fuck first?” she simplified.

“...Samara.”

“The chick whose all about that code of hers? That’s...how the heck did ya pull that off?” 

“Convinced her I needed it, else I could’ve become a liability on the mission.”

“Shit...if you wanted to fuck so bad though, why didn’t you just come to me?”

“You’re not exactly...subtle. I didn’t want to take a chance that you wouldn’t blab about if I didn’t...perform right.”

“Okay...I think I can see your point. So then...how much experience have you gotten since then?”

Grunt pondered over this for a second as he wondered which girls counted it not. He eventually just shrugged. “Seven.”

“Damn. So then. How’s about I do you a favor and see how you measure up then?”

“Uhh...what?”

“What, too easy? Feel like you gotta earn it first? Okay then. Hey barkeep! Times this by five,” she pointed at the drinks. As he went to work, she turned back to Grunt.

“There, made it a little competition. You down five of these suckers before I do, we can go and fuck whereeeeeeeever you want. Sound good?” she proposed.

“You’re actually seriously,” he said.

“You’re goddamn fucking right I’m serious. Now then,” she paused, grabbing the eight extra drinks that had been passed down the line.

“On your mark...get set...DRINK!” she yelled, grabbing the first mug. Grunt was a bit slower to grab his first mug, but unlike the human he was much quicker when it came to downing the hard liquor. Mainly due to his bigger maw of a mouth. By the time Jack had downed her third, Grunt was chugging the fourth, and in a matter of moments.

“Ahhh,” he said, slamming the last drink down onto the counter.

Jack choked in her throat in surprise, placing her final drink on the bar as well.

“Fuck! How the hell...where the fuck did you hide that beer gut?” she exclaimed.

“Next to the four stomachs, two livers, and six bladders,” he replied.

“Wait...did you just make a joke?”

“Yeah...kinda new at it.”

“Don’t quit your day job, krogan. But a bet’s a bet. So then...where to?” she asked.

Grunt pondered it over for a bit, alcohol making his mind a bit fuzzy. But eventually an idea sprung to mind, and his face turned into a big grin.

“You’re lucky the Normandy’s still in for upgrades,” she said as the pair walked onto the ship.

“Yeah...what was all that shit about the ship being stolen anyway? I was kinda…occupied,” he muttered.

“Well let’s see, there was a clone Cerberus made of Shepard…”

“Wait what?”

“And some Alliance bitch ended up being a traitor. The clone died, the bitch got arrested, and now we’re all just peachy keen waiting for the end of the world again,” she explained.

“Shit...sounds like I missed a good fight,” he grumbled as they stepped into the elevator.

“So, we going to your place or mine?” she said.

“Neither,” he said with a grin, punching the command for the captain’s cabin.

“Oh...interesting,” she said with a matching grin.

The door opened, and they stepped inside of Shepard’s room. 

“Still got all those fucking fishes. You’d think Shep could just get a dog or something?” she said, wandering over to look at the aquatic life.

“Uh huh,” he agreed with no tone. He was too busy already staring at her ass.

“So how you wanna get star-whoa!” she got cut off as the krogan grabbed her hips from behind, lifted her like she weighed nothing, and tossed her across the room. She landed on the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees. The biotic didn’t have to wait very long before she felt his hands on her again, gripping her pants by the belt, and pulling them all the way off.

“Still thirsty? Alrighty, drink up big boy,” she said, reaching behind her to spread her cheeks. The krogan grabbed her thighs, bringing his head in and tonguing some convict pussy.

“Fuck...you’ve got some experience in this huh?” she said.

_ Slurp...slurp… _

“Had Ashley not too long ago,” he responded.

“Wait...little miss space racist...ah...that’s a surprise. Hiding a slutty side the whole time, that’s kinky,” Jack replied, letting out moans between her words.

“Speaking of kinks, there’s been one I've been meaning to try...you ought to be perfect for it,” Grunt stated. Before Jack could ask about it, she felt his hands move to her hips, the krogan lifting her again. Tilting her upside down, her ponytail hung in the air as she was made to look down. She hadn’t even heard him take his armor off, yet his cock was standing at attention.

“Is that loudmouth of yours big enough for this?” he asked.

“Dunno, let’s find out,” she replied, eagerly grabbing his cock to point it upwards, enveloping the tip with her mouth. Once he felt her lips around him, Grunt began to push her down, her jaw stretching wide as the mass of krogan meat progressed into her throat.

“Ahh…” he moaned, digging back into Jack’s snatch. This turned into a process, as the krogan tugged the biotic all the way to the tip of his cock, having her pussy within range of his tongue for a number of licks. He then loosened his grip, letting gravity do the work of having her slide all the way back down.

The lewd act continued until Grunt felt he was near the peak of a cumshot. He pulled her back completely. Jack took a deep breath when her throat was empty.

“Can we do something else now?...blood is all in my head I think,” she said, her voice sounding dizzy. 

“Sure,” he chuckled, flipping the woman over so she was right-side up. He aimed the tip of his dick at her pussy, and dropped her.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Jack cried out, feeling her belly bulge instantly. The krogan then gripped each of her arms, using them to hold the biotic steady. His hips then went to work, thrusting upwards into her over and over again.

“Shit, fuck, goddamn, mother...fucker,” she bounced between words just as much as her body was bouncing on his cock.

“Enjoying the ride?” Grunt inquired.

“Fuck you, asshole!”   
  
“That’s a thought for later...for now though...brace yourself,” he said, intensifying his thrusts. A brief moment later, the krogan let out a roar, his cock pulsated, and a torrent of semen shot up into Jack’s body.

The convict let out a string of expletives as her belly bloated and expanded. Once he’d dumped enough cum inside, Grunt let her go, Jack dropping to the floor. The krogan sat down on the bed to recover.

“Ugh…” Jack groaned as she rolled on her back.

“Had enough?” he asked.

“Not...even...you...fucker,” Jack groaned out. Her hand glowed blue, and she pressed down on her belly, the cum beginning to stream out of her like a faucet got turned on all the way.

“Ha...Shepard’s not gonna like the view when he gets back,” Grunt said, looking at the cum-stained floor.

“Eh...EDI will probably get some unlucky privates to clean it up. Not my problem,” she said.

“Heh heh heh…well...I got some of my kinks out the way. How bout you? Anything you always wanted to do in this place?” he asked.

At that, Jack’s head tilted toward the fish tank.

“Always wanted to give the fishes a show,” she said with a grin.

The krogan’s smile went wide at the idea, his cock stiffening right back up. He got to his feet, reached down and lifted Jack up, walking them over to the tanks. He placed her back against the glass, the biotic reaching her arms around his big head. His cock was throbbing underneath her still dripping pussy, and he used it as lubrication, placing the tip against her asshole.

“Oh going for the trifecta, are we?” she said. “Lemme give you a hand.” Her hands glowed blue again, the convict concentrating as she made a field down in her butt and expanded it, giving him easy access to her tight hole. With the gateway so open, he sank into her with ease, both participants letting out satisfied moans as the cock was enveloped in that clenched warmth.

“Rip me a new one, big guy,” she challenged, holding on tight as Grunt got to it, pounding her hips so hard, her head would snap back and hit the glass.

“You good?”

“You think I haven’t had rough partners before? Keep going,” she ordered. He continued in earnest, his powerful thrusts making that tattooed ass jiggle like crazy.

“Getting close again...you want it inside again?”

“That a rhetorical question? Blow it all inside, ya fucker!” she screamed. He acquiesced to her request, his cock pulsing once more as it delivered another load, this time into the biotic’s bowels.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she moaned, feeling her belly expand again. Grunt pulled back, leaving the human looking several months pregnant.

“Hah...hah…,” Grunt panted as he surveyed his work.

“Shit man...I ain’t been this full since that romper with the Blood Pack…,” Jack said, feeling over her belly again.

“Ain’t gonna deflate yourself?” he wondered.

“Nah...I’m gonna hold til I get downstairs...gonna take a very big dump all over Miranda’s office.”

  
“You know that isn’t her office anymore?” he warned.

“Eh...it will be in my dreams,” she said with a grin again, before leaving the krogan alone. He fell back onto the bed. He didn’t tell Jack why he’d wanted to do this in Shepard’s cabin. As he had…’obtained’ more and more women, he had begun to feel like he was in competition with Shepard when it came to charming the ladies. 

But there was that one eluded him, and he pondered how he’d get to her.

It was then that his omnitool buzzed with a new message, and he checked it. It was from Jack, a cheeky selfie in a now cumstained office. He snorted at the image, wondering how Liara would react to that.

The message under the picture is what got his attention.

‘Thanks for the good time big boy. Since I brought up the Cerberus cheerleader...you got any interest in nailing her too? Cuz I may have a way’, ending with a winking emoji.

“...heh heh heh.”

* * *

Alright bit of hard truth, I had this chapter done a longggggggg time ago, but I'd been waiting for my recent writing aide to take a look at it. Sadly they seem have to disappeared, as I haven't been able to reach them since about mid-December. So afraid you're all stuck with my noob writing self :p 

I know some folk are gonna be like 'oh no he gonna steal Miri from Shepard' and to that I say...no that's not where its going. Just wait and see :)


End file.
